The Princess of Darkness
by dark-pheonix1
Summary: Two new exchange students come from Florida. Faye decides that she does not like Draco Malfoy. What happens when they are in the same house? Events at a certain someone's Christmas party changes Draco's life forever.
1. Arrival

Hi! This is dark_pheonix here with my second fic. YAY 4 ME! Anyway, unlike my other fic, this one is not random. Actually, this is my first attempt at a romance fic. No flames please! They hurt .. BTW, this is based in their sixth year.  
Also, I would like to point out that I do get ideas from other places. So if you read anything that doesn't sound origional, then I dont own it. Maybe I'll play a game w/ you to see if you can find what isn't origional.  
  
The Princess of Darkness  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
Draco Malfoy walked torwards the Hogwarts Express with an expression of annoyance. He had been bored, so he gave Crabbe and Goyle one ham sandwitch to fight over. At first it had been amusing, but he soon tired of thier incoherent mumbling. He was about to enter the train when he caught sight of something that almost made his jaw drop.  
Two girls were aproaching the train. One of them had raven black hair down past her waist and arctic blue eyes. The other was a black girl with her hair in a ponytail and deep brown eyes. But what startled Draco the most was their outfit. The raven haired girl wore a black t-shirt with the words "I used to be a schizophrenic, but we're ok now" printed in white, Black cargo pants, black tennis shoes, and long black gloves that looked like socks with finger holes. The black girl wore a light blue shirt with the word "fubu" on it (Draco wondered what that ment), khaki capris, and brown leather sandles.  
'What could these girls possibly be doing here?' he thought.  
***  
Faye Thompson and Bunifa Jackson were walking torward the train trunks behind them.  
"I dont know why we had to change schools. I thought that our school in Florida was fine" said Faye, her waist long hair blowing in the breeze.  
"Chill, girl! I hear that this school is even better than ours! My cousin Lee says that his friends are rollin' in dough cuz of thier new buisness"  
Faye was silent. The continued to look for an entrance that wasn't being used by about 10 other people. Soon Bunifa caught sight of a boy staring at them.  
"Faye, look at that cute boy starin' at you!" Bunifa whispered excitedly. Faye never really had a boyfriend because of her usually stand- offish nature, but she had a few friends that were boys.  
They aproached the blonde in question, Bunifa expecting him to start flirting with Faye like all the other boys at their school. Of course, this isn't Draco's personality at all.  
"What are you two mudbloods doing here?" he questioned. Bunifa looked extreamly shocked.  
"We have to get to school somehow, dont we?" she replied cooly. "My named Bunifa, and this is-"  
"What kind of name is 'Bunifa' for a witch?" Draco asked.  
"What kind of name is 'Draco' for an ass?" Faye retorted. She had finally woken from her strange trance. And she had her wand pointed to Draco's head.  
Draco seemed a bit startled by this predicament. He wanted to know how she knew his name, but didn't want to risk getting his head blown off. So he decided that for once, he would do the smart thing. He moved out of their way, and let them on the train.  
The girls thanked Draco and got on the train. As they couldn't find an empty compartment, they opened the first one they saw. Inside was a bushy haired girl, a flaming red hed boy, and a boy with black hair and glasses.  
"Could we sit with you? Everywhere else is full"asked Faye.  
"Sure" the three said in unison.  
Everyone introduced themselves. Harry got the usuall treatment from Bunifa, a gaping stare at his scar. But Faye didn't seem to care much.  
The five students talked the whole way to Hogwarts. Hermione seemed interested in their old school. Ron was going through Faye's duffel bag, in which he found her CD player, her skateboard, her laptop, and her pencils. Faye just let him do this. She found it amusing.  
The two girls were transfer students from a school in Florida. After their parents found out about Hogwarts, they sent them to England and they stayed the summer at Bunifa's cousin Lee Jordan's house. She also told them about the boy at the bus stop, and Harry seemed happy that someone had beaten Draco at his own game.  
When the train arrived at Hogwarts, the girls followed Harry and his friends t the carriages. The had already been instructed on what they had to do.  
After the first years were sorted into thier houses, Professor Dumpledore stood to make his speech.  
"Before we eat, we still have two more students to sort. They are two transfer student sixth years from Florida. Please come up here girls" Dumpledore announced.  
Dressed in Hogwarts student uniforms, they walked torward the sorting hat. Faye was still wearing her gloves.  
Dumpledore cleared his throat and took a big breath. "Bunifa Latifa Halifa Cherifa Jackson, please come up here" Bunifa walked up, (some students were snickering at her long name) sat on the stool, and had the sorting hat placed on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" it shouted, and Bunifa walked over to the Gryffindor table. Not without giving her friend a good luck high five of course.  
"Faye Selina Thompson" Dumpledore called. Faye casually walked up to the hat. The moment that the hat touched her head, it shouted " SLYTHERIN!!!"  
***  
Draco was impressed. How that odd looking, smart mouthed, glove wearing bitch got in to Slytherin house, he didn't know.  
***  
Faye looked like she didn't care. But then again, looks aren't everything. Inside, she felt aghast. How could she stand another minute with that stupid baka?* At that moment an evil thought played inside of her head. 'He will pay' she thought , 'And now he will pay even worse' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ OK PEEPS! I know its not romantic, but of course it wont be in the first chapter. So, what pairing will I pick? Bunifa/Harry or Ron? Ron/Hermione? or maybe both? Or maybe Draco/Faye? I know and you don't HA HA HA HA HA! But I will give you a clue: I hate slash (i just cant imagine it sometimes) ahem...well, anyway, you will soon.  
I decided that I will play the game w/ you. In fact, there was something here that I got of one of my favorate comedy shows. It's not that hard. Try. *baka: means idiot in Japanese. I didn't know what else to put, and that sounded the best. I mean come on, "stupid idiot" wouldn't sound right, now would it? k. R&R unless your lazy. 


	2. Faye's Revenge

'lo im back again! I dunno if anyone is reading this, and frankly i dont care. This story is fun to write!  
  
But hey, nothing cheers a girl up better than a review, so please remember lil ol' me at the end of this fic. K? K! then lets go!  
  
Chapter 2: Faye's Revenge  
  
After the feast, Faye went to talk to Bunifa, Harry, Ron and Hermione. She told them to meet her at the entrace of the Great Hall at midnigh, promising a fun bit of entertainment for them. They parted ways and left for their dorms.  
  
"Why should we risk getting in trouble on the first day of school?" Questioned Hermione on their ascent to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Well, knowin Faye, she's gonna pull a prank on someone. And Faye's pranks are excellent" replied Bunifa.  
  
Ron looked excited. Bunifa had been telling everyone about they're life in Florida and Faye's infamous reputation as a master prankster. She had once snuck into the Teacher's lounge and turned all the coffee into sour tasting mud. The teachers had their faces puckered for a week, and therefore they had a weeks vacation.  
  
***  
  
Faye sat on the leather seat in the Slytherin common room reading her "Cowboy Bebop" manga. Everyone else was in bed. She checked her Rolex watch.   
  
"Time to go" she said to herself, and slipped through the hole in the wall.  
  
***  
  
The four Gryffindors waited for thier Slytherin friend under the invisibility cloak. When they saw her come, they called out to her softly. She smirked in satisfactory, seeing that they were smart enough to bring Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
"Follow me" she whispered. She led them down the pathway to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Cover your nose" she instructed. After they obeyed, Faye threw a small vial right in front of the portrait.  
  
"Who's there?" The occupant called. The vial broke and a purple mist came out of it. The person in the portrait fainted, and Faye proceded to the stone wall. She closed her eyes with her hand on the wall and revieled a passageway.  
  
"Come on!" Faye snapped impationtly.  
  
The five entered the common room. No big deal for Ron and Harry, they had been here before. But Bunifa and Hermione had to take a few moments to look around.   
  
After a minute, Faye led them down a stairway to a door. "Alohamora" she whispered. There was a click and she entered the room.  
  
They were in the boys dormitories, which in the dark looked the same as the Gryffindor ones except that the four poster beds were decked in green. "Stand over there with the invisibility cloak on" Faye whispered softly. They watched her work.   
  
Faye walked over to the closest bed. Silently she shuffeled through the drawers and took out a large circular container. Then she opened her duffel bag and took out the CD player. She transfigured a peice of cloth that she had brought into a pail of water. "Wingardium Leviosa" she said, and the pail fit right above the door. Then she turned back to her CD player, fitted a CD into the slot, and fast forwarded it a bit. Grinning evilly, she paused the song, placed the headphones on the boy's ears and hid in the shadows. She had her wand out and pointing to the CD player, preparing to start it up magically.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy was soaring in the sky on his broom. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of gold. The Snich!! he thought, and dived for it. Stupid Potter had seen him and was flying after him. But there was no way he would catch him. The snitch was inches away. He was about to grab it when-  
  
"NOW! HEAR ME OUT NOW! YOUR GONNA LISTEN TO ME, LIKE IT OR NOT! RIGHT NOWWWWWW!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he shouted. 'Ive gone mad! Im hearing voices!' he thought frantically.  
  
" I CANT FEEL THE WAY I DID BEFORE! DONT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! I WONT BE IGNORED!!! the voices shouted.  
  
He ran for the door screaming like a banshee. He turned the handle and opened the door. Then a conveniantly placed water pail fell on his head. Suddenly the noise stopped. He stared stupidly for a moment, when suddenly-  
  
"LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!" a different voice shouted. He gripped his now very wet hair and felt something on his head. It felt like something that he had touched before. What was it called? Plaz-tick?  
  
Draco yanked the thing off of his head and threw it to the floor. The voices stopped. Except for one.   
  
"Relax Draco. Its just music" the disembodied voice said.  
  
***  
  
Harry had to use all of his self controll to keep from falling from out of the invisibility cloak. This was so hilariously ironic. Draco Malfoy, the muggle hating git, was freaking out because of a muggle rock song. 'If only I brought Collin's camera..." Harry thought.  
  
***  
  
Faye watched Draco's confused expression when he heard her voice. "Accio CD player" she said. The item came to her hand. "Go to bed, you stupid git" she said cooly. "Or face the wrath of the CD player again!" Draco did as he was told, shivvering.  
  
The four Gryffindors and Faye walked out to the common room. "Now, wasn't that worth it?" she asked. "You can laugh when you get back to your common room. Well, good-night." So, led by Bunifa, the foursome headded back to the Gryffindor dormitories, where they laughed for a solid thirty minutes.  
  
***  
  
Morning had arrived and Draco looked outside the curtains of his bed before leaving the safety of his sheets. Half awake, he opened the drawer to his bedside table. After shuffling around its contents, he was fully awake and in horror.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?! WHERES MY HAIR JELL!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Sure, its funny until someone gets hurt. Then its hilarious. 


	3. Clair

Chapter 3: Clair  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As most good pranksters know, good pranks have a  
  
snake bite effect. The worst part is at the very beginning, but it  
  
has a lesser long term effect.  
  
This was exactly how the CD player prank  
  
played on Draco was. The funniest part was watching him   
  
run around like an idiot screaming. But because Faye stole   
  
Draco's hair gel, his hair was screwed up.  
  
Instead of being slicked back, it hanged messily over  
  
his face, getting in his eyes sometimes.  
  
When Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast,  
  
all of the Gryfindor students stared at him. Hermione giggled   
  
some, and the whole table bursted out in laughter. Glaring at  
  
each one of them (which was hard to do with his new bangs)  
  
he sat down to eat some pancakes.  
  
Faye was reading her manga and drinking a smoothie.  
  
"Nice haircut, ferret boy" she commented.  
  
Draco was shocked "How...how did you know about   
  
that?!" he asked in a mannor suggesting shock.  
  
"It helps to have friends in high places, right?" she  
  
replied cooly.  
  
Draco glared daggers at her througout the entire  
  
meal. He got his schedual and Faye sneeked a look. Today they  
  
had divination first, followed by potions and double charms.  
  
~*~  
  
'This is so pointless' thought Faye as she listened  
  
to Professor Trelawny talk. 'With all these fumes you would  
  
think that she was high.' Fay took out a peice of parchment  
  
and proceded in drawing a stoned Professor Trelawny.  
  
She laughed silently to herself and slipped the picture into a  
  
folder in her duffel bag.  
  
~*~  
  
Divination soon came to an end. "How are we   
  
supposed to get to the dungeons from here?" Draco asked  
  
himself.   
  
"Watch in learn. And remember, talking to yourself   
  
is the first sign of insanity" Faye replied from behind. She  
  
reached into her duffel bag and took out (in Draco's point  
  
of veiw) a highly decorated plank of wood with blue wheels.   
  
"What's that?" questioned Draco. Faye looked at him  
  
as if he were an idiot, and pulled up her gloves. Ignoring Draco,  
  
she stepped onto the plank of wood and scooted down the hall.  
  
'Hmph. Well thats all fine and dandy, but how is she going to get  
  
down the stairs?' Draco asked himself.  
  
Right before the railing on the stairs came, Faye   
  
jumped and grinded down the rail. Draco stood, mouth agape,  
  
watching her slide down the rails and jump onto the next,  
  
sometimes preforming a trick.   
  
"Show-off" Draco muttered and continued down the steps.  
  
~*~  
  
After grinding down all the stairs, Faye realized she  
  
had one minute to get to class. She ran down the stairs to the  
  
dungeon. On one of the last ones, she tripped and headded   
  
straight torward the wall.   
  
Faye closed her eyes before hitting the wall.  
  
She had a feeling like she had fallen into water, and opened   
  
her eyes. She wasnt on the ground. She walked onward, and  
  
looked in a nearby mirror on the opposite wall. She wasn't in   
  
the reflection. Searching the mirror harder, she saw only a   
  
shadow. Then it hit her. She was IN the wall! She stepped out  
  
of the wall, and continued on her way to class. She had reached   
  
it just in time. She sat down, Draco entering soon after her. And  
  
then Snape entered.  
  
~*~  
  
All in all it was a pretty interesting class. As a pretest,  
  
they made a potion that would form a clone of whatever drank  
  
it. Faye handed the finished potion to her teacher and went   
  
back to her desk. Draco lasily put his foot in her way in an  
  
attempt to trip her. She stomped on his foot and he yelped in  
  
pain. "What was that for?!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...oh its you.  
  
Never mind then." Faye said simply.  
  
"Thompson! Malfoy! Over here now!" Snape snapped  
  
(A/N: he he...not intended)  
  
The two sauntered over to his desk. "What is the meaning of  
  
this outburst, Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"Thompson stomped on my foot" Draco pouted.  
  
Faye closed one of her ice blue eyes and smirked at  
  
him. "Well, if Draco here hadn't put his feet in the walkway, we  
  
wouldn't even be up here" she stated.  
  
Snape stared at her expression. 'What's his problem?  
  
' Faye thought. 'He looks like he saw a ghost or something.'  
  
"Fine then. If this is just something stupid and childish, go back  
  
to your seats" Snape said. He seemed out of it.  
  
Faye shrugged and went. Draco followed her to his  
  
seat.  
  
*~*  
  
It was long past dinner time and Severus Snape  
  
was at his desk, trying to grade papers. But he couldn't get  
  
that girls expression out of his mind. It broght back memories,  
  
memories that he would rather forget.  
  
*~*  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin,  
  
and Peter Pettegrew were siting in their compartment on the  
  
Hogwarts express. They were discussing potential pranks for their   
  
last year. Their door suddenly burst open.  
  
"Well well. Are you thinking up something good?  
  
No wait. Forget I asked. You can't" said a boy with long blonde  
  
hair tied back with a black ribbon. Behind him was Snape,   
  
smirking at what his friend said.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy. Go play with your ribbon or   
  
something" sneered Sirius.   
  
At this, Lucius Malfoy whipped out his wand. "Petri-"  
  
He was cut off. His grey eyes rolled in the back of his  
  
head and he collapsed on the ground. Snape soon followed.  
  
Behind them was a girl with shoulder lenght blonde hair with  
  
dyed red tips and ice blue eyes. She smirked down at the two   
  
uncontious bodies. Then she knelt down and untied the ribbon  
  
in Lucius's hair. 'Diffendo' she muttered , and the ribbon split in  
  
half. She knelt down beside Malfoy and braided his hair into two  
  
pigtails. Then she took the two bodies to an empty compartment,  
  
and locked them in.  
  
The whole time the Marauders were laughing their  
  
heads off. "Who are you?" asked Remus.  
  
"The names Clair. Clair Hawkins. I'm and exchange   
  
student." she answered, closing one of her eyes and smiling at  
  
them.   
  
"Cool" they replied. "Come sit with us"  
  
~*~  
  
Clair was sorted into Ravenclaw house, but she sat at  
  
the Gryfindor table. She became an honorary Marauder for her  
  
pranks. She was usually the one who went to steal needed  
  
things from the teachers offices. The person that she usually  
  
pulled pranks on was Lucius ("He needs to be taught a lesson"  
  
she told them.)  
  
She also became friends with Lily Evans.  
  
Lily had told her of all the mean things that they did to people  
  
for no reason at all, namely one particular Slytherin. Clair told  
  
her that she would help in any way possible.   
  
And she did help. Whenever Sirius or James thought  
  
about pulling some mean prank on Snape, she suggested  
  
something else. Once when they were terrorizing him by making  
  
him dodge badly shot Knockback Jinxes, she flew up behind on  
  
her broom. "Accio Wand!" she shouted, causing James and  
  
Sirius's wands to fly to her hand.  
  
"Hey! We were using those!" shouted James.  
  
"Well then, come and get them!" She called back, and  
  
sped away.  
  
~*~  
  
Of course, Snape wasn't stupid. He knew she wasn't  
  
just trying to have fun with James and Sirius. She was protecting  
  
him whenever she could. He actually felt grateful. He decided to  
  
find a way to secretly thank her.  
  
~*~  
  
After classes on Saturday, the marauders sat down  
  
underneith their favorite tree overlooking the lake. Remus and  
  
Clair opened up the novels that they were reading while Sirius  
  
and James discussed their newest prank, Peter listening eagerly.  
  
Clair opened up the page and found a beautiful red geranium  
  
in the book. On it was a note that said "Thank you". Clair smiled  
  
and wove the flower into her hair by her ear.   
  
"Where did you get that, Flare?" asked Peter.  
  
Flare was her nickname, seeing that her Animagus form  
  
was a phoenix.  
  
Clair did her trademark one-eye smirk.  
  
"A secret admirer" she simply stated, and went off for a walk.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple years passed, and Clair had graduated.  
  
She still kept in contact with all her close friends except for  
  
Peter, who never seemed to answer her letters. It was about   
  
midnight and Clair was preparing some tea, when there was a  
  
knock on the door. She went to answer it, and found a man in a  
  
black cloak standing in front of her with a wand pointing at her.   
  
Clair sighed. "I knew I'd be seeing you soon, Severus"  
  
she stated.  
  
Snape was shocked. How she knew it was him was a  
  
mystery, but no matter. He was here on buisiness.  
  
Clair put her arms in the air. "Go ahead. Kill me"  
  
"I know that you can fight better than that, Clair" Snape  
  
sneered.  
  
"I know, I just don't want too. Besides, I'm gonna die anyway,   
  
so why not die making your life easier?" She answered. Clair  
  
smiled gently and said "I guess I'll see you around then".  
  
Snape's hand shook. She was right. If he killed her, he  
  
wouldn't be killed by Voldemort. But then again, she had saved  
  
him so many times. Isn't this the least he owed her? His wand   
  
fell, and he collapsed on his knees.  
  
"Come on. I've made some tea. If this is your decision  
  
, then we can drink tea, talk, and run." she said. Clair reached  
  
out her hand to Severus to help him up. He moved his shaking  
  
hand torwards hers and was about to grab it when...  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a voice behind him shouted.  
  
There was a flash of light. Everything seemed to move in slow  
  
motion then. Clair fell backwards, her hand moving away from   
  
Snape's, untill she hit the ground with a soft thud.   
  
"Honestly, Severus! I would have thought that you  
  
would be a little harder on her, considering that she was one  
  
of Potter's gang. But i degress..." comented the cold voice of   
  
Lucius Malfoy. He sauntered torward Clair's dead body and  
  
pointed his wand at a lock of her hair. "Diffendo" he muttered  
  
proudly, and wrapped the cut hair in a ribbon. "Hmmm. This is  
  
alot like deja-vu, isn't it dear Clair Hawkins?" he said coldly.  
  
Then he turned to Severus. "Come on then! We got what we  
  
needed" Lucius snapped. Severus got off the floor, took one  
  
last look at Clair, and left with his "friend".  
  
~*~  
  
Because of Clair's death, Snape ran away from the  
  
Death Eaters and became a teacher. 'She saved me again...that  
  
bitch' he thought while sitting in his chair. The candle had  
  
gone out, and so Snape closed up his work and went to bed,  
  
swearing that he wouldn't let something that terrible happen to  
  
Faye.  
  
~Nobody dies a virgin. Life screws you~  
  
O.k. I know that it's not all that funny, but it is important!   
  
YOU'LL SEE! I know, some of you like Snape and some of you  
  
don't. For those of you who don't, laugh at him and say  
  
something like "HA HA YOU LOSER!". For those of you who do,  
  
be sypathetic and say something like "Aww... poor baby..." I  
  
dont care. I've had both reactions so far from my friends.  
  
Well anyway, r&r unless your a vegitable. Then have the nurse  
  
r&r for you! ^^  
  
ja ne.  
  
dark_pheonix @---- 


	4. Flight

The Princess of Darkness  
  
Chapter 4: Flight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall sipping  
  
coffee and reading. Then a swarm of owls came into the hall.  
  
But there weren't just owls that circled the ceiling.  
  
A large black bird, about three feet long with a six foot  
  
wingspan was soaring above them all. As it swooped torward  
  
the Slytherin table, you could see that its head, tail, and wings  
  
were lined in flames. It flew down to Faye and landed gracefully  
  
on her outstreached arm.  
  
"Shadow! I was wondering where you were!" Faye  
  
exclaimed affectionately and took the large parcel that the  
  
bird was carrying.  
  
"Excuse me, but what the bloody hell is that thing?"  
  
Draco scoffed.  
  
"Well since your brain's too small to think of any  
  
logical explaination of what he is, then I'll tell you. This is a  
  
shadow phoenix, a rare breed of phoenix. If you care enough  
  
to learn more about it, then I'm sure Hermione can find a book  
  
for you. If you ask politely." Faye replied maliciously. She knew  
  
very well how much Draco despised being one step behind the  
  
Gryffindor girl.  
  
"I don't care. Just as long as it doesn't shit in my food"   
  
he muttered back.  
  
"That can be arranged, you know" she said, giving her  
  
one-eye-open wink. She left the table and took her package to  
  
her dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
Once again, Faye was increadibly bored in Divination.  
  
She had already drawn 7 stoned pictures of Professor Trelawny,  
  
transfigured a strand of her hair into a mouse and frightened a  
  
Hufflepuff with it, and read her new Akira manga that she got in  
  
her present from home.   
  
A sly smile appeared on her face. "Capricio" she  
  
muttered and pointed her wand at the window. Suddenly a  
  
whooping crane flew in, guzzled down a keg of beer, and rapped   
  
the Pledge of Allegience in Chinese while tap dancing. Then it  
  
flew out the window again. The whole class stared for a moment  
  
...then they burst out laughing. Faye smiled. Her boredom was   
  
relieved.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's up, mah bitch?!" Bunifa said. It was Friday  
  
afternoon and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bunifa were sitting  
  
outside when Faye joined them.  
  
"Nothing much slut. So who did you fuck last night?  
  
Harry or Ron?" Replied Faye with her smirk. Harry and Ron  
  
were shocked and Hermione was aghast at the use of  
  
language.  
  
"Calm down! We're just kidding!" The two friends cried.  
  
"I don't have anything to kid about. We've got a  
  
Quiddich match against you guys on Monday, Faye, and I  
  
know I'm gonna mess up" Ron said glumly.  
  
"It was all Malfoy's fault that you mess up, Ron!"  
  
Hemione said scornfully.  
  
Faye's ears perked up. "What did he do?"  
  
she asked slyly.  
  
"He made up some stupid song about Ron's Quiddich  
  
abilities" Harry sighed.  
  
"I have an excellent idea" Faye said evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
Monday came quickly, and the Slytherins insisted on  
  
teaching Faye thier "Weasley is Our King" song. She listened to  
  
it, but quickly became bored.   
  
"Jeez, Malfoy. Did YOU make that lame song up or did  
  
your half-ass friends help you?" She sneered.  
  
Draco ignored her. 'I'll show her.' He thought. 'Then  
  
she'll shut up.'  
  
~*~  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the Quaffle was  
  
released. Harry and Draco flew around looking for the snitch.  
  
Occasionaly, you would hear "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" or  
  
"SLYTHERIN SCORES!" and the stands would erupt with cheers  
  
and boos.   
  
Faye glared at a random spot on the field. She had  
  
already found the snitch. 'Now lets see if they can' she thought.   
  
Draco saw it first. He sped torward it, and just like in   
  
his dream, Harry was so far behind there was no way he could   
  
catch up. But of course, this would have to end just like the   
  
dream, right? For just as Draco was a few feet away from the   
  
snitch, there were familiar guitar chords and voices to accompany  
  
them.  
  
"Always see it on T.V  
  
and read it in the magazines  
  
celebrities that want sympathy  
  
when all they do is piss and moan   
  
inside the Rolling Stone  
  
talking about how hard life can be  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week  
  
living out there on the streets  
  
I don't think they would survive  
  
If they could spend a day or two  
  
walking in someone elses shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
They would fall...  
  
(faaaaaaalll)"  
  
Then the Gryffindors burst out into song:  
  
"Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous,  
  
There always complainin, always complainin.  
  
If money is such a problem,  
  
well they've got mansions,  
  
think we should rob them?"  
  
Draco sat on his broom horrified. They were making  
  
fun of him. They were making fun of HIM!   
  
How DARE they?  
  
"Did you know if you were famous you could kill your wife  
  
and there's no such thing as twenty-five to life?  
  
As long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran.  
  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin crack  
  
McDonalds wouldn't even want to take you back  
  
you could always just run for mayor of D.C.  
  
  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week  
  
living out there on the streets  
  
I don't think they would survive  
  
If they could spend a day or two  
  
walking in someone elses shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
They would fall...  
  
Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous,  
  
There always complainin, always complainin.  
  
If money is such a problem,  
  
well they've got mansions,  
  
think we should rob them?"  
  
At this point there was a 15-20 second intermission,  
  
during which the audience buzzed. Harry took this time to fly  
  
past a stupified Draco Malfoy and catch the Snitch. Gryffindor  
  
won and Harry did many victory laps as the song continued.  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complainin, always complainin   
  
If money is such a problem Well they got mansions, think we  
  
should rob them (rob them, rob them)   
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complainin, always complainin  
  
If money is such a problem,  
  
You got so many problems, think I could solve them?  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,  
  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes,  
  
just stop complainin!  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous!  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous!  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous!  
  
LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FAMOUS!!"  
  
~*~  
  
After he had realized that he had lost, Draco decide to  
  
hunt down the bitch who did this. While walking down the  
  
corridor, he saw her humming the song. He swiftly grabbed her  
  
by the collar and rammed her against the wall.  
  
"THOMPSON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! IM  
  
GOING TO PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" he screamed in her face.  
  
No one else payed much attention.  
  
Faye smirked at him. "That is, if you get the chance..."  
  
she said mysteriously.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?" he snarled.  
  
"I'll show you exactly what i mean" she spoke slowly  
  
with an evil, malicious grin on her face. Then she breathed in a  
  
gulp of air. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!" she screamed as  
  
loud as she possibly could.  
  
Draco could feel the eyes of his peers around him. His  
  
face turned pink and realized what a...er... suggestive situation  
  
he was in. He slacked his grip on her, and she kneed him in the  
  
stomach. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed  
  
on the floor.   
  
Faye simply pulled her gloves up, picked up her books  
  
and pushed through the crowd. She felt like she had sprouted   
  
devil's wings.  
  
~*~  
  
After classes, Faye met up with her friends.  
  
"Damn, that was so good!" Bunifa chimed.  
  
"Which part, the song or Malfoy's attempted rape  
  
charge?" boasted Faye.  
  
"Both!" The Gryffindors called. They all laughed  
  
together.  
  
Faye had brought a much bigger package with her  
  
that she got from Shadow that morning. She unwrapped it to  
  
reveal a black and silver broomstick. On it were the words  
  
"Lucifer Hawk" ("What kind of a name is that?" asked Ron. "One  
  
of my favorite shows is Silent Mobius" Faye answered) There   
  
was also a piece of blood red ribbon with a black hair tied to   
  
the broom.  
  
"My older brother makes broomsticks for a living. The  
  
red ribbon with my hair is so that no one else but me can fly it.   
  
It's supposed to reach a speed of just below Mach 1" Faye  
  
explained. "I've been waiting to try it out forever, and now I get  
  
my chance."  
  
Faye mounted the broom and soared gracefully in the  
  
air. Harry watched in astonishment. It went faster than his   
  
Firebolt!  
  
~*~  
  
Faye felt so free in the sky. She flew straight at the  
  
wall and jumped off suddenly while holding onto the broom.  
  
She did a sort of Matrix style walk on the wall and hopped back  
  
on her broom. She flew vertically until she could have sat ontop  
  
of the North Tower. She was directly above the lake now. She  
  
jumped off the broom and did some flips in the air. Twisting and  
  
turning, flipping backwards and forwards, she fell faster and  
  
faster torward the lake. Suddenly the broom came up right  
  
undernieth her and she grabbed on with her right hand and foot.  
  
She skid her hand across the water, feeling its cool silkiness  
  
slide between her fingers. Then she swung up on her broom and   
  
stood on it flying as fast as she could. A large wavelike wake  
  
built up behind her as she sliced through the wind. Nearing  
  
where she started, she did a final loop on the broom and  
  
jumped off, landing with a soft *pat* on her feet. She reached  
  
her hand up to her broom and it fell into it. "Well! That was  
  
definately worth the wait" she said to herself, passing her friends  
  
with gaping mouths. She headed back to the Slytherin common  
  
room to complete her homework.  
  
~~~Before you critisize someone, walk a mile in their shoes.   
  
That way, when you do critisize them, you will be a mile away  
  
with their shoes!~~~  
  
End chapter! wow! a whopping four pages on Microsoft word!   
  
Sweeet!  
  
R&R if you like. My life is too short to find creative ways to   
  
command you to. Not that I don't appreciate the reviews I get!   
  
^^ 


	5. Ritual

The Princess of Darkness  
  
Chapter 8: Ritual  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every day since then Faye, Harry, and Ron spent the  
  
Friday afternoons playing around on their brooms, sometimes   
  
practicing Quidditch. Bunifa and Hermione enjoyed talking about   
  
classes. Bunifa, being the expert computer genius that she was,   
  
liked showing Hermione all her favorite websites.   
  
After one such day the group was walking through the  
  
courtyard back to their dormitories, talking and chatting happily.  
  
Suddenly, Faye stuck her arm in front of Harry. She gripped the  
  
arm, and Harry saw it was bleeding.   
  
"What happened?!" Ron exclaimed. "Was she hit by  
  
some spell?"  
  
"That was no spell" said Hermione quietly.  
  
"Your right. That was a bullet." Bunifa added.  
  
"Guns? In Hogwarts?" Harry asked increadulously.  
  
"Would you please excuse me for a moment?" said  
  
Faye, wincing in pain. She ran ahead and fell through the wall.  
  
Faye had been working on this technique ever since  
  
the first time she did it. You have to relax your body compleatly  
  
and bond with the wall. Running along the wall in her shadow  
  
form, Faye followed where the bullet came from. The sniper  
  
was hidden in a small room on a ledge. From her figure, you  
  
could tell that it was a woman. She was wearing a black cloak  
  
and a mask covering her face.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"I would ask you the same thing, but seeing the  
  
terrible choice in wardrobe, I'd have to say that you are a  
  
Death Eater." sneered Faye.  
  
The woman whipped out her wand. Faye did the same.   
  
"Saberio" said Faye. She swished her wand in a   
  
downward motion, and out of the tip came a katana style sword.   
  
"Avada Ked-" the Death Eater never finished. Before  
  
she could finish her spell, Faye had stabbed her straight through  
  
the heart in.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder where Faye had to go." Bunifa said.  
  
"Probably to the Hospital Wing" Ron said  
  
"I doubt it...something in her eyes said something   
  
different" Harry said absently. There was something wrong. He   
  
felt it. He couldn't get the feeling out of his head. 'Oh well' he  
  
thought. 'Maybe I just need some sleep.' They said the  
  
password to the fat lady (It was really messed up. Bunifa had  
  
tried to change it to 'I am gay'. Instead it turned into 'Ian's Gravy').  
  
Hermione shreiked when she saw the sight ahead of  
  
them. In one of the chairs sat a figure cloaked in black, obviously  
  
a Death Eater. Or at least, a previous Death Eater. There were  
  
knives sticking all around her body and her mask was gone.  
  
Stapled to her forehead was a note saying:  
  
To the Ministry of Magic's Aurors:  
  
I place Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange into your custody.  
  
Although I doubt what good she will be.  
  
~Black Rose  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel slightly happy. Lestrange  
  
had obviously died a gruesome death, and in his opinion, she  
  
deserved it.   
  
~*~  
  
The death of Bellatrix Lestrange spred throughout  
  
the school like wildfire. All the Slytherins seemed aprehensive.  
  
Except of course, for Faye. She simply laughed at the irony.  
  
Four years ago, Muggles were being murdered. The other  
  
students seemed fearful of thier lives, while the Slytherins sat  
  
smug watching them. Now the vice versa was true. But then,  
  
why shouldn't they feel frightened? They had a Death Eater  
  
assassin in their midst.  
  
~*~  
  
This thought amused Faye durring dinner. But after  
  
a while, her fellow Slytherin's glancing everywhere (CONSTANT VIGILANCE!! XD)  
  
were getting boring. She took out her wand and said "Accio Peach Cobbler".  
  
She threw the wand at Bunifa like it was a lit grenade. Bunifa  
  
caught on and handed the wand to Ron. Ron just looked at her  
  
wierd and suddenly-  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Ron was covered in cobbler. The entire Slytherin  
  
table's mood lightened and they burst out in laughter. The   
  
cobbler was boiling undernieth his red face. He was glaring at   
  
Draco, obviously thinking that he did it.  
  
"EAT THIS, MALFOY!" Ron roared. He picked up some  
  
mashed potatoes and hurled them over to Draco. They hit the  
  
boy right in the face. He looked more shocked than angry.  
  
Blaze Zabini stood up on a table and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Faye sprinted through the mass of flying desserts and  
  
entrees. Bunifa caught sight of this, and threw the wand in her  
  
direction. Faye jumped up and caught it before falling through  
  
the wall.  
  
She silently swooped up the wall and landed on a small  
  
groove. Her best friends and worst enemy were covered head   
  
to toe in food. The proffessors were trying to dodge flying pies  
  
and stop the students, which was failing. Faye sat snickering  
  
for a while.   
  
But then she felt a sharp pain in her hand. She looked  
  
at her hand, which like always had a glove covering it. Silently,  
  
she slipped into the wall and left the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Faye silently lurked through the shadows until she  
  
found her secret room. During one of her late night strolls on   
  
walls, she had found it. It was a small room that strangely didn't  
  
have a door. Inside the room was almost bare, exept for four  
  
candles, colored red, blue, green, and orange on the floor on a  
  
star shaped mat and a dagger. How they had known she needed  
  
a room like this, she didn't know.  
  
~*~  
  
Faye sat in the middle of the star shaped mat. Slowly,  
  
she took off the glove on her left hand. The top of her hand was  
  
covered in blood. She lighted the four candles and closed her   
  
eyes. She put her bleeding hand over the red candle. "Ignis" she  
  
said.   
  
Faye did the same thing with the other candles, saying  
  
a different word for each one (blue: aqualis. green: terra. orange: aeris)   
  
The flames turned the colors of their candles.  
  
Faye took the dagger and placed the flat part of it on her  
  
forehead. She chanted "ahta, malkoot, vih-g'boora, vih-g'doola,  
  
lehoman, AMEN!" Faye thrusted the dagger in the air. The flames on the candles turned into beams of light. They shot in the air, turned quickly and hit Faye. The blood on her hand dried up quickly and nothing was left but her scar. She looked at it and sighed. 'That was close' she thought, while puting the glove back on her hand.   
  
~*~  
  
As she slipped through the shadows, Proffessor Snape  
  
stopped her. He could obviously see her on the wall. How, she  
  
didn't know.  
  
"Why are you out of bed, Thompson?" he asked cooly.  
  
Faye gave a one eyed smirk. "Proffessor, where I come from I   
  
have a right to remain silent. Anything I say can and will be used  
  
against me in a court of law."  
  
She slid past him. "Ha ganita coso ni sha Hogwarts" she  
  
whispered.  
  
Snape watched her go. What did she mean by 'you are lucky  
  
that you are at Hogwarts?'...  
  
***In the real world, as in dreams, nothing is quite what it seems***  
  
A/N Faye's parting words were made up, not part of any language.  
  
If they mean something in a different language, then GOMENASAI!!  
  
(i'm sorry). They will come into play later. 


	6. The Capricio Spell

AAARG! OK! I know ive been gone for a while. This is for you many random humor fans. I hope you are happy. ANOTHER Linkin Park song in here. Yaaaaaay!  
  
The Princess of Darkness   
  
Chapter 6: The Capricio Spell  
  
The next Saturday Faye, Bunifa, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a circle outside. Ron had asked Faye and Bunifa to give them another taste of muggle music. Faye took her Linkin Park CD out of her duffel bag and put it into her CD player. She turned her CD player into a boom box. Bunifa whispered a song to her. After setting up the right song, they stood up.  
  
A Japanese flute played...and the song started. Faye and Bunifa sang (and rapped) along.  
  
Yo, pick the style and the kids are checkin for it  
  
the number one question is how can you ignore it?  
  
And drop right back in the cut over basement tracks and rap stack got you backin us up like  
  
Rewind that  
  
We're just rollin with the rhythem, rise from the ashes of stylistic division  
  
With these non stoping lyrics of life and life livin' not to be forgotten, still unforgivin  
  
But in the meantime, there are those who wanna talk this and that, so what?  
  
Suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt, and get dirty with the people  
  
spreadin the dirt? It goes...  
  
Tried to give you warning  
  
but everyone ignores me  
  
Told you everything loud and clear   
  
But nobody's listening  
  
Called to you so clearly   
  
but you dont wanna hear me  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
But nobody's listening  
  
I gotta heart full of pain  
  
Head full of stress  
  
Hand full of anger held in my chest  
  
And everything left is a waste of time   
  
Hate my rhymes, but I hate everyone elses more  
  
I'm ridin on the back of this pressure, guessin that its better I cant keep myself  
  
together  
  
Because all of this stress gave me something to ride on, the pain gave me something I could set my sights on Never forget the blood, sweat and tears, the uphill struggle over years, I fear it Trash talking and the people it was to, and the people that started it, just like you  
  
Tried to give you warning, but everyone ignores me Told you everything loud and clear But nobody's listening Called to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me Told you everything loud and clear But nobody's listening  
  
by now a small croud gathered around to watch the two dance and rap. Draco, wanting to know what all the rucus was about, walked over to see.  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress Hand full of anger, Held in my chest Uphill struggle, blood, sweat and tears Nothing to gain, everything to fear Heart full of pain, head full of stress Hand full of anger, Held in my chest Uphill struggle, blood, sweat and tears Nothing to gain, everything to fear Heart full of pain...  
  
Tried to give you warning, but everyone ignores me Told you everything loud and clear But nobody's listening Called to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me Told you everything loud and clear But nobody's listening  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress Nobody's listening Hand full of anger, Held in my chest Nobody's listening Uphill struggle, blood, sweat and tears Nobody's listening Nothing to gain, everything to fear  
  
"What kind of crap is this?" Draco sneered.  
  
Faye paused the song. "Shut up Malfoy." Bunifa said.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Ron turned the song back on. "Nobody's listening" came over the radio. Malfoy walked off in a huff.  
  
Come, come, come, comin' at you Come, come, come,, comin' comin' at you Come, comin', come, comin' at you Come, come, come, comin' at you from every side  
  
*~*  
  
Back to school on Monday. Faye didn't like Snape much for his nosyness the night of her ritual. So she decided to play a prank on him.  
  
He was telling of Neville again. This was the time to strike.   
  
"Congratulations Neville. This is your two hudredth potion you've messed up the whole time you were here." Snape said coldly. He was about to say something else when Faye took out her wand and pointed it to him. "Cappricio" she whispered.   
  
"Invisible Dave and Pelican Bob think that they are real people, but they are actually only figmants of my imagination" said the proffessor. The Gryffindors laughed and he turned to them.   
  
Faye aimed another Capricio spell at him. "You can't go saying 'everybody's got a waterbuffalo!' Everyone does NOT have a waterbuffallo! We're going to get nasty letters saying "Where's MY waterbuffallo? Why don't I have a waterbuffallo?" Are you perpared to deal with that? I didn't think so!" he shouted.   
  
Another spell. "SPOOOOOOOOOON!!" the teacher exclaimed. Yet another one. "If your so evil why dont you...EAT THIS KITTEN!" Capricio. "But then John said to himself, 'Frank! Your name isn't Louis!" By now everyone thought he was insane.   
  
He turned to Hermione. "How mad would a wood chuck get if a big neon pink Koala bear named Ishtar ran into the woods and chucked all the wood before the woodchuck could?" he asked her.  
  
"Uhhhhh....I don't know sir..." replied Hermione.   
  
Faye tried three at a time. "Humpty Dumpty was pushed! I can bend minds with my spoon! used to drive down the long highways, throwing tomatoes out the window yelling, 'Hooray for the spicy chipmunk!"  
  
For a grand finale, Faye did a very powerfull one. "If a chicken and a half can lay an egg and a half in a minute and a half, how long would it take a monkey with a wooden leg to kick all the seeds out of a dill pickle? If oranges smell like chicken, why are tomatoes blue? Think about it! If the circumference of a circle is the distance around the edge of it, and the diameter is the distance through that same circle, how many licks does it take to get to the centre of a tootsie roll toastie pop? If Train A leave San Francisco at 8:30am EST travelling 25mph and Train B leaves Chicago at 1:30pm MST travelling at 40mph, and they're 3000 miles apart when they start, what is the capitol of Bulgaria? If you look deeply emough into any person's soul, you can see the emu within them struggling to get out. Actually, most people don't have emus in their soul. Just me. If you're flying down the highway, and your wings fall off your boat how many pancakes can you stack on top of a green doghouse? No-one suspects the butterfly! Over and over I find being redundant is key to success in the art of redundancy. Small, green leafy bodies, long tongues drooling over sharp incisors, they weren't human, they were brussel sprouts, killer brussel sprouts. Some of my colleagues think that the chemicals we are experimenting with could potentially cause brain damage, however I think that fish crunchy bits of salami my new red hippie noodle. Naked pool frogs? Sticks and stones may break my bones, and so would an 80 lb. carrot. Therapy is expensive but bubble wrap is free. There's nary an animal alive that can outrun a greased Scotsman. Yes, it was big. And ugly. And smelly. But none of that was important, because it was my big, ugly, smelly thing that I had found at the landfill and no one could take it away from me. Unless they felt like it." He said without a breath while doing hand motions. He caught Faye with her wand out.   
  
"THOMPSON!!!!!" He roared. "HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, NOW!!"  
  
So Faye went to the headmasters office. Proffessor McGonnagal was coming out anyway, so she just held the path open for her.  
  
"Ah. Faye Thompson. I thought I'd see you here soon". said Dumbledoor calmly. "Lemon drop?"  
  
"Thanks" Faye took the candy. Faye took a colorfully wrapped peice of candy out of her pocket. "Air Head?" she asked.   
  
Headmaster and student ate their candy in silence. "What did you do?" He asked.  
  
"I hit Proffessor Snape several times with the Capricio spell" she said.  
  
"Ah, the one that makes random events happen?"  
  
"Or in this case random sayings pop out of someone's mouth"   
  
Proffessor Dumpledoor sat in silence. "I would like you to try it on me. Just to see the gravity of the situation" he requested.   
  
Faye shrugged. It was her favorite spell. "CAPRICIO!!" she screamed.   
  
"The giant ants will chase us, but will eat you first for you will stop to make a song out of it. Hey what a great idea! I'm being chased by aaaants...wait what does that mean? It means your house is made of cabbage. WHO STOLE MY HAIR HELMET! Your what? My hair helmet! Oh, I saw the pickle run off with it. What would a pickle need with a hair helmet? Grab my fry and I will help you across the street. That's so unproffessional. I like chocolate milk chunky for you can spread it, drink it, and eat it. Let me touch your hand and tell you your future I will be as gentle as a lamb for I am Yoda and I bestow upon you a dirty diaper." he said. "That was fun. Consider this a warning"   
  
Wide eyed, Faye left the room. This was one weird place.  
  
~~~Attention will the ownere of a yellow pinto pleas report to the main desk your car just blew up. Hey, isn't that your car? No, I rode in on a chia pet.~~~  
  
I FEEL SOOOO MUCH BETTER!!! ok randomocity done. I just needed to get that out and it didnt fit with my other fic. I hope you are all happy lil fluffy puff marshmallows.  
  
R&R unless the randomosity made you faint. Then R&R after u wake up. 


	7. Dual

The Princess of Darkness   
  
Chapter 7: Dual  
  
The cool autumn breeze chilled Faye's face as she walked through the grounds. She herd someone sneek up on her from behind.   
  
"I'm surprised you didn't get kicked out for what you did." drawled a familiar voice.  
  
"Really? I'm surprised you are even in your sixth year, Ferrit Boy." Faye replied cooly.  
  
"I'm going to get back at you for what you did to me this past month" Draco hissed.  
  
Faye turned on her heel. "Oh, what are you going to do? Tell your father? I wouldn't be suprised, seeing that that's all you can do. Your too weak to fight your own battles aren't you? So you hide behind Daddy like a scared kitten. Your Daddy's little boy!" She said with a winter cold voice.  
  
That seemed to knock Draco off his feet for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers. Crabbe and Goyle got on opposite sides of Faye. They ran straight at her.  
  
Faye stepped backward. The two neanderthals started beating eachother up. Soon they had knocked eachother out. Proffessor McGonnagal, seeing the specticle out her window, was rushing torward them to somehow get them to the Hospital Wing.   
  
Faye slowly walked past Draco. "Your all alone now. If you want to prove me wrong, meet me on the roof at midnight" she handed him instructions to get there without Filch noticing. "Or you could just curl up on your pillow and take a nap"  
  
~*~  
  
Draco left the common room at five till twelve. The only peice of semi-flat roof was above the Great Hall. This would be a difficult dual.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco had thought he reached the roof first. The roof was silent. He could see a glass section in the middle of thier battlefield; that was where the enchanted ceiling was. There was a long streach of stone with pillars along the sides.   
  
Faye seemed to appear out of nowhere. The night's half moon played on her face, making her look literaly like a half human-half demon creature."So you came" she said. "Lets begin then" They took out their wands and did a short bow to eachother. And it began.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco started first. "Relashio!" he shouted. White fire flew at Faye. She didn't do a Shield Spell. She evaded it.  
  
Faye was on the glass roof. "Malus Memoria!" she said clearly. Everything started to swirl around Draco. He was in his father's study; a room full of books and decorated with very morbid paintings with green leather furniture arranged in a semi-circle.   
  
"You've dissapointed me Draco" said his father. Lucius Malfoy turned quickly and said "Crucio". Draco could feel the agonizing pain. This was one of his worst memories.  
  
Wait...It WAS a memory! 'That stupid bitch!' he said to himself. "EXPELLIARMUS!" he roared.  
  
The memory vanished. He saw Faye now, on the roof clutching her arm in pain. Her wand was a few feet away from her. He stood there a few seconds, a grin of self-satisfaction on his face. "Your mind tricks won't help you" he said maliciously.  
  
"They seemed to. You were positively screaching in pain" she replied. She fell to one knee. Draco relaxed. He had won.   
  
But it wasn't over. Faye took a pocket knife out of her boot and hurled it at Draco's leg. He fell to the ground gasping in pain. The knife had gone straight to the bone. Without thinking, he gasped one word. "Crucio!"  
  
~*~  
  
Faye also fell. She had underestimated him. It felt like she was being stabbed, electrocuted, and burned alive at the same time. 'I'm not going to lose to some rich snob amiture' she told herself. She stood up. Her pupils dialated, making her look like Hell incarnated. "you think that a little pinch like that's going to stop ME!?" She growled. Standing slowly, she stared at him with her demonic cold eyes. Then she ran to her wand. She wasn't as fast as she was at the begining of the battle. She pointed it at his wand hand. "Seraphim....Iluminesce" she gasped.  
  
~*~  
  
A beam of brilliant rainbow light shot torward Draco. It cut through his wand arm. He dropped the wand and saw Faye running torward him. He could vaguely see her, but he recognised a sword coming out of her wand. In moments she had one knee on his chest pushing him down on the cold roof. The tip of the sword was an inch from his throat. She looked like she was going to kill him.  
  
~*~  
  
Faye soon snapped out of her trance. She saw she was on top of Draco with her sword at his throat. Quickly she got off. "Do you...concede...Malfoy" She panted.  
  
"...Fine...You win" he said.   
  
"Okay...lets get ourselves back inside...and go to the hospital wing..."  
  
Faye stood slowly and helped Draco up. "Locomotor Corpus" she said. Draco's body was lifted in the air.  
  
"hehe...I feel...like I'm high off of something..." Draco said in a far off voice.  
  
Faye laughed a bit. She moved onward to the hospital wing.   
  
Halfway there, she coughed in her sleeve. She coughed up blood. Everything went dark...She and Draco fell unconcious to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Truce

Princess of Darkness  
  
Chapter:8 Truce  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wake up.......  
  
Faye........  
  
Slowly, Faye opened her eyes. It was the middle of the night and she was in the hospital wing. The moonlight shown through the window like a billowing lace curtain. In the small cot to the left of her was Malfoy. He was still uncontious. She slowly turned her head to her right.  
  
Just as she thought. A tall boy, seventeen years old, was relaxing in a chair next to her. He had messy hair, much like Harry's. His eyes, which were closed until now, opened lazily. A luminous emerald green and deep saphire eye stared at her.  
  
"Hello, Maximillian Sonata" she rasped. It hurt to talk. Every muscle in her body ached.  
  
"Glad to see you up, Faye," the boy replied. "And please, it's Maxx to you."  
  
Dispite her pain, Faye smirked. "I thought I told you, no personal treatment."  
  
"True. I've told everyone else to just call me Maxx, but no one listened..."  
  
"hahahah...ouch!"   
  
"Hmmm. Hang on" Maxx took a strand of hair and transfigured it into an incence burner. He placed a white stick of incence in it and lit it. Whitish-gray smoke rose from it. Closing his eyes, he waved his hand in it. The tips of his fingers glowed white-gray. Gently, he placed his hand an inch from Faye's neck.  
  
Faye felt the pain wash away. In its place was a warm, soothing feeling.   
  
Maxx took a quick glance at Draco. "Does he need help to?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" Faye said.  
  
Maxx stalked over to Draco's cot and pulled out a velvet pouch. He held the pouch on Draco's nose.  
  
~~~  
  
tea leaves...  
  
lavender...  
  
ginger...  
  
salt...  
  
cloves...  
  
smells that don't mix...  
  
Mother must be cooking again...  
  
Draco slowly regained conciousness. He heard the deep mysterious voice of another boy beside him.   
  
"Oei id-toj-kamu-ot xam" the voice said in a stern tone.  
  
Then Draco heard Faye. "Tat kaxo Ju kaxad-be xo ijo kaxo Cruciatus?!"   
  
'So they were talking about me' thought Draco.   
  
"De. A mij we don" the boy replied. He walked over to the wall and took out his wand. A quick rap on the wall opened a glowing purple and black portal. He steped through it and dissapeared. 'That's powerful black magic! It's used as a means of transportation without Floo powder!' Draco exclaimed to himself.   
  
Faye sat up in her cot looking pensive. This was the first time he saw her without her gloves. Her arms were long and thin. There were many deep looking scars on them. He could also see a strange hole in her wand arm. She stood up mechanically, grabbed her duffel bag, and walked out the Hospital Wing door.   
  
Draco followed.  
  
~~~  
  
'How did I get here?' Faye thought.  
  
She was on the roof again. Something just led her there. She sat down and stared at the beautiful full moon. 'I must have been out for at least a week...' she thought. She fumbled with her many necklaces (they were normally hidden by her school robe) until she found the one she was looking for. She held a light red ocarina pendant. Slowly she put it to her mouth and blew. A mysterious, hollow sound came out.   
  
~~~  
  
As Draco stepped onto his former battlefeild, he heard a strange song. It was beautiful in a deadly sort of way. Entranced by it, he walked forward. Forward to the edge of the roof.  
  
~~~  
  
The crackle of a stone slipping made Faye stop playing. Looking behind her, she saw Draco barely balancing on the side of the roof. She darted over to him. Leaning her head on his shoulder with her ocarina in her mouth, she played a shrill high note. His trance broke and he stumbled backward.  
  
"What a fool I am, playing that song here!" Faye scolded herself.   
  
"What was that anyway?" Draco asked.  
  
"Shii no Uta . The Death Song. My older brother Luka was ticked at our parents so he shut himself in his room and played it. I snuck in and was immidiatly transfixed by it. I almost stabbed myself with his penknife! He agreed to teach it to me if I kept it a secret but...oh well..."  
  
"Why did you just start playing it here?"  
  
"Its my favorite song. It just seems to take me away from all my troubles."  
  
Draco scoffed. "Sounds like a cheep, mudblood way of handling things."  
  
Faye sat for a moment. "Muggles have a very interesting sort of magic."  
  
"And what, praytell, might that be?"  
  
Once again Faye paused before answering. "...Did you know that at this moment, we are moving about one thousand miles per hour?"  
  
"But we're sitting still!"  
  
"That's an illusion. The earth spins, and moves everything along with it. Because everything else is moving at the same speed we are, it appears that we are sitting still."  
  
'Pfft. She's insane. Everyone knows everything revolves around the earth." Draco thought. "Well, what does that have to do with muggle magic?"  
  
"Muggle magic is the use of knowledge. They take what they learn from their surroundings and use items like lightbulbs to manipulate it so that they can use it."  
  
"What's a lightbulb?"  
  
"It's a device that harnesses the power of lightning."  
  
'I never thought they could have that much power!' Draco thought.   
  
There was a long pause. Then finally, Draco spoke up. "Why were you being so rude to me for the past month?"  
  
Faye looked straight into his eyes. "Karma. You deserved a taste of what you've done. But I guess   
  
you've learned your lesson. Only one thing remains..." She reached into her duffel bag and took out Draco's hair jell. Then, she transfigured two stones into a bow and arrow. After tying the hair jell to the arrow, she aimed straight at the moon. She shot the arrow. It soared across the full moon, and through the brightest star in the sky. With a soft -swish- it landed on a tree in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"You remember that incident with Neville? When you threw the Remembrall torwards the forest?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Potter was there to give it back!" Draco hissed.  
  
"The rule of karma is that whatever you did comes back to you ten fold" Faye replied.  
  
"Hmph. Fine then." Draco stormed off the roof. Faye stayed up there deciding to watch the stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If anyone can tell me the relationship between the full moon and the brightest star in the sky, I'll give you a cookie!  
  
R&R for cookies! 


	9. Plan

The Princess of Darkness   
  
Chapter 9: Plan  
  
"What do you make of it, professor?"  
  
Faye slowly opened her eyes. She was back in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was sitting by her bed. A proffessor that she couldn't recognise was examining a small velvet pouch on the counter.  
  
"It simply doesn't make sense!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "They had serious wounds! Miss Thompson and Mr. Malfoy both had cases of internal bleeding which takes at least a week to heal. The medication was just placed in their bodies last night, and the next morning Mr. Malfoy is in his bed at the Slytherin dormitories, and Miss Thompson is asleep on the roof!"  
  
"That wasn't the only medication that they were given last night" said the feminine chime-like voice of the proffessor. "Apparently someone snuck in last night and gave them this. My guess would be...a Viev Kabura."   
  
Madame Pomfrey gasped. "But...but how!? Ever since the rising of You-know-who, extra security measures have been placed around the castle!"   
  
The proffessor was already gone. Something about her seemed familiar to Faye. Of course, she didn't have time to think about it, seeing as Harry, Ron and Hermione burst into the hospital wing seconds after she left.  
  
"We're so glad you're alright!" They said simutaniously.   
  
"We heard that someone attacked you, possibly one of the Death Eaters connected to Bellatrix Lestrange!" Ron said.  
  
"That doesn't make a bit of sense." Hermione replied huffily.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"If it was a Death Eater, then why would it attack Malfoy?"  
  
"Um...to cover its tracks?"  
  
They both looked like they would burst into another fight, so Faye changed the subject.   
  
"So...what did I miss in classes?" she asked.  
  
"The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher came yesterday. Her name is Proffessor Niniane. I know that that's her first name, but since she isn't much older than us-she said she just got out of school- she told us to call her by her first name. Yesterday we learned about the Viev Kabura, a mysterious race of people that are part human and part dementor!" Hermione replied. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"How did that happen?" Faye said.  
  
"Well, apperently some dementors started taking on human traits, such as emotions. As their mind became more human, their body followed. They started to look exactly like humans, but still had natural dark powers. Now they can use these powers to manipulate certain spells to have a much...erm... 'darker' effect." Hermione stopped to take a breath. "Now it's very difficult to tell the difference between a pure human and a Viev Kabura."  
  
'Wait....' thought Faye. 'That proffessor's familliar voice...her emmence knowledge of the Viev Kabura... oh God no!' Faye jumped out of bed, surprising her friends. "I have to go see Proffessor Niniane!"  
  
***  
  
Faye was pissed. She had just seen the proffessor, and she wasn't happy. Niniane was one of her classmates at her old school and Faye never liked her. She was one of those preppy popular girls who got whatever she wanted by asking. She had shoulder lenght black hair full of bouncy permed curl and deep saphire eyes. With one click of her expensive shoes down the hall, she could send the entire student body to the side of said hall to let her by. Niniane dispised Faye because she was the only one who didn't do as she commanded.   
  
And now little miss Niniane was a freakin' proffessor! She was capable of forcing Faye to do her bidding. 'How could this get worse?' thought Faye.   
  
***  
  
Fortunatly, Faye didn't have Niniane for her classes. All she had to do was avoid her...  
  
CRASH!!! Faye colided with someone in the hall. For a minute she was afraid that it would be Niniane, but it was just Draco.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." Draco said cordially.  
  
"Look. I have something to tell you, but I can't right here. Meet me on the roof tonight at 11:00." Faye replied quickly. In one swift motion, she got up and left.   
  
***  
  
  
  
Draco arived on the roof a few minutes later. Faye was waiting for him. "Took you long enough" she commented snidely.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I heard that you are playing Gryffindor again. So, seeing as you've payed your karma debts, I decided to help you."  
  
After the incident with the loud, distracting music at the last Quidditch match, Slytherin filed a complaint saying that the Gryffindors cheated. After much arguing and rule-book-searching, a rule was found that stated that 'the audience must not have any interference with gameplay'. Therefore, the game was re-schedualed for December 1. Which happened to be next week.  
  
"What can YOU do to help ME?" Draco replied.  
  
"Please, spare me. A hobo living in the Bronx could fly better than you."  
  
"I honestly doubt that Weasly could do such a thing on that sad, floating stick he calls a broom!"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. If you want to beat Harry, then I suggest you let me help. And I won't help if you don't shut up about my friends."  
  
"Fine. So what's your big idea?"  
  
"Well it's...oh my God! Is that Harry and Hermione making out in the astronomy tower!?" Faye gasped.  
  
"What? Where!?" Draco turned quickly and Faye yanked a small tuft of silver-blonde hair from his head.  
  
"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Draco roared.  
  
"Shut up! In order to do this charm, I need a DNA sample" Faye shushed. She took of one of her many necklaces. On the leather cord, there was a small glass sphere with a gold coil around it. Faye placed the hair in a small hole and took out her wand. "Duplika" she wispered. The sphere turned a smoky green. She handed it to Draco.  
  
"Put this on. When you see the snitch, flick it and say 'Duplika'. Don't worry about Harry, just go for the snitch." Faye instructed.  
  
Draco nodded in approval. He didn't know exactly what would happen, but if it meant beating the crap out of Harry Potter in Quidditch, he really didn't care.  
  
***  
  
What will happen at the Quidditch rematch? What of the mysterious Viev Kabura? If you don't review...then you'll never know...and trust me...it will haunt you for eternitah... 


	10. Victory

MWAHAHAHAHA! I LIVE! XD sorry to all my lovely readers. I was trying so hard to get my grades up for honors classes that I totally forgot about this fic. BUT THATS OK CUZ I DID GET HONORS CLASSES! WOOOOOOOOO! ^^ ok so I think you've been waiting long enough. . . LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!  
  
The Princess of Darkness  
  
Chapter 10: Victory  
  
So today was the day. . .  
  
Draco looked at the Quidditch pitch with a strange mix of confidence and worry. According to Faye, her charm would win them the match for sure. But still. . . could he trust her? He had never heard of the Duplika spell afterall.  
  
'Oh well' he thought, 'It's worth a try'  
  
The Slytherin team rose in the air. Harry gave Draco a smug smirk. Draco gave Harry the finger.   
  
***  
  
Ready   
  
Set  
  
Go!  
  
The match started! The Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch were set loose. Draco soared to the top of the field watching for any glint of gold. He saw Faye staring up at him; she winked at him! This is odd. . .  
  
But there was no time to think of that now! There it was! The snitch was flitting back and forth near one of the goal posts. Draco hesitated. 'Now is the moment of truth. . .' he thought. He tapped the necklace around his neck and muttered 'Duplika' he then raced after the snitch.  
  
For a moment, he could have sworn that Potter was behind him. He was surprised when he found that he was actually going in the opposite direction. He was following someone. . .another member of the Slytherin team. . .  
  
But once again Draco was letting his mind wander! He raced for the snitch and caught it in his hand. The crowd didn't notice for a second, until the announcer gasped out "S-s-Slytherin wins!"  
  
Draco looked back at Harry's stupified expression. The Slytherin player he had been pursuing dissapeared; but Draco had caught a glance at his face. It was an exact copy of him!  
  
***  
  
This was, of course, the first Slytherin victory of the year; and it was against Gryffindor. Fortunately for them, there was nothing in the rule book about the use of the Duplika charm.  
  
'Well, thank you Captain Obvious' Bunifa told herself. There was no mention of it because she had created it. There were only two people that could have known that spell: herself and. . .  
  
"Faye!" Bunifa yelled at her friend. The raven haired girl turned around. Bunifa's wand was pointed at her.  
  
"How could you betray us like that?" Bunifa whispered.  
  
"Betray?," Faye questioned, "I only showed a little house support."  
  
"I thought we were against him, sped!"  
  
"He paid his karma dues. Let it go,"  
  
"You betrayed Harry and Ron! I thought that we were all friends!"  
  
"I can be friends with whomever I want,"  
  
"You helped him cheat, Faye!"   
  
Faye smirked. "It's not cheating if there is no rule against it,"  
  
She turned her back to Bunifa. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to go to."  
  
***  
  
Imagine a college frat party: people drinking, yelling, dancing, etc. Now imagine it with a bunch of wizards.  
  
That would be equivilant to the Slytherin celebration party.  
  
The older students had raided the kitchen for firewhiskey and other alcoholic beverages along with the occasional snack or two. A radio was playing loud music and a dozen students were jumping up and down to the beat. Almost every Slytherin girl was hanging over Draco like garlands on a Christmas tree.  
  
Key word being ALMOST.  
  
"Damn it Malfoy! Can't your floozies go wait in your bedroom for them to get their screw!" Faye shouted drunkly.  
  
"Ah ha, good one Thompson. I'll put you on the top of my list," Draco replied in an equally drunken stupor.  
  
"Awww but Draaaaaaaaaco! I thought I was your favorite! Don't tell me that that traiterous bitch is your ho!" squeaked Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Shut up Pansy. Your as dumb as a mountain troll and twice as ugly." Faye said.  
  
***  
  
"Truth or Dare?" said a fifth year.  
  
"Dare" Blaze replied.  
  
"I dare you to propose to Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Ahahaha! I'll pay to see that!" Faye exclaimed. She threw a Fruit By The Foot (not owned by meh) at Blaze's head.   
  
"But that would just be. . .wierd" Blaze replied, "But I have one for you! Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!!!" Faye yelled.  
  
"I dare you and Malfoy to share this strange peice of candy!" Blaze squealed.  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
Malfoy stumbled over as Faye undid the wrapper. He put one end in his mouth and she put the other in her mouth. They munched through the candy until they got to the center. That's when Blaze decided to interfere.  
  
  
  
Blaze ran up and held the two unsuspecting victims heads together, forcing a kiss. After Blaze let go, the two Slytherins stared widely at eachother. . .until they both ran after their offender.   
  
***  
  
The party went well on into the night. At about 4:00, a small collection of teachers paraded into the common room and forced everyone to go to bed. Good thing that it was Saturday tommorrow. . .  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Ack. . . . that was terrible! so sorry for that bad chapter. I tried to leave Blaze's gender neutral. That way you can choose between a girl or boy Blaze! ^ ^ it didn't work out well tho. . .  
  
Oh well. Any feedback is appreciated. please dont be too mad at me. 


	11. High Noon

0-0 holy crap I haven't been here in a while! I'm sorry for the. . oh . .YEAR LONG break, but high school is really hard. Also, my computer died. I'm working on my mom's mac. . darn you, bill gates! Two of my best stories were deleted because of the stupid rules on this site. . but oh well. I tried to email them about it, but they wouldn't respond. now my new goal is to finish the story before the new book comes out. I'll try to do a chapter about every other day or so, depending on how long it takes me to figure out what I want to do. Well anyway, enough of my rambling! Lets get this story on the road!

The Princess of Darkness Chapter 10: High Noon

The sunlight streamed into the Slytherin girls dorm. Birds chirped happily outside and flurries of last night's snowstorm were floating down like fairies gracing the world with their presence. The room was warmed by a cozy fire and sounds of the students playing outside drifted up to the window.

Faye damned it all to hell.

She sat in bed with a hangover the size of Malfoy's ego. She entertained herself with the thought of a sudden rain of fire making everyone shut up and let her sleep. She slowly got up after looking at the time on the clock.

"Crap. I overslept." she moaned.

Without thinking, Faye slowly touched her lips and remembered last night.

She smiled.

The cold wind nipped at Draco's face as he walked around outside. He was now officially bored of making Crabbe and Goyle through snowballs at unsuspecting first years. That is, until he was randomly pelted with one.

He looked around wildly to see that an enchanted goat made of snow was disco dancing to old school Celtic rap. His first thought was 'That stupid snow goat'. His second thought was 'What the crap?'. His third thought was 'Faye's outside now, isn't she?'

Sure enough, Faye could be seen sticking her head in a mound of snow. "Excuse me for interrupting your fun, but what ARE you doing?" A face appeared out of the small hill of cold, crystalized water molecules.

"I'm finding a natural cure for a hangover. I asked Professor Asshole for a potion, but he told me that this was all my fault and this would serve as a good punishment. I asked the house elves for ice, but they looked at me like I was crazy and then politely told me that said Professor Asshole directly instructed them to not listen to a word that I said because I was a rabid drunk who would stone them to death with the blocks of ice. So basically, I'm screwed."

Draco laughed nervously. Professor Snape had given him a potion after Draco told him that Faye forced him to get drunk by using the mysterious charm around his neck.

"Thompson!" shouted a loud and very familiar voice across the school grounds. At the time, Faye didn't care about the familiarity of it; it was loud, therefore its owner was going to die.

"Oh, so if it isn't the goody-two-shoes gang and their newly initiated member. How was your victory party? . . .Oh wait, you didn't have one." Draco taunted.

"Shut up Malfoy! You cheated, and we know it!" yelled a female voice which was also very familiar to Faye. She sat up out of the snow and saw the blurry figures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Bunifa staring down at her.

"Can you prove it? There's nothing in the book about that spell." Draco said smugly.

"That's cuz I helped create it, you son of a bitch!" Bunifa replied vehemently.

"So what are you going to do about it? Headache me to death?" said Faye. The four Gryffindors glared at her silently. "Or perhaps you're here to duel? Is that it, Harry?" She shifted her glance to him. "You're going to fight your enemy while they're weakened? How shrewd! That's VERY Gryffindor of you. Maybe the rumors are true; maybe you WERE destined to be in Slytherin after all!" Her eyes taunted them to make a move. She wasn't stupid though; if worst came to worst, she was ready to pull out the wand hidden in her cloak.

Harry held Ron back from pouncing on her right then. "So Malfoy, is this your new strategy?" Harry said cooly. Draco glared at him. "Faye must be your new bodyguard. Or maybe she's something more? Are you hiding behind your new girlfriend, Malfoy?"

Hermione jumped in. "Well, I guess since he can't hide in his father's shadow anymore, she'll have to do," she smirked. They had him now. Draco would have to back off now that they hit his soft spot.

And hit it they did. Draco looked madder than ever. He looked like a wild animal trapped between four hunters and preparing a desperate attack. Faye noticed this, and was tempted to stop it, but what fun would that be?

He was about to reach for his wand when the strangest thing happened. The end of Hermione's robes caught on fire! He looked around, but Faye didn't have her wand out and looked equally surprised. Hermione was looked very startled, but she stomped them out against the snow.

Draco and Faye didn't have much time to think though. Bunifa had already drawn her wand. "Stupefy!" she shouted.

Faye jumped in front of the spell. "Protego!" Bunifa's spell bounced back at her and she nimbly jumped away. Harry and Ron already had their wands out, but Hermione was trying to stop them. Faye herd two cries of "Expelliarmus". She grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him out of the way.

"Pario Vallum!" she cried. A wall of snow appeared in front of them, blocking their attacks.

"Now your hiding behind WALLS, Faye? You're more cowardly than I remember!" Bunifa taunted.

"Rictosempra!" shouted Draco. The beam knocked the breath out of Bunifa and caused her to collide into Harry and Ron. The duo hid behind their snow fortress. Faye looked expectantly at Draco.

"Ready?" She whispered. Draco nodded. "Okay, on the count of three. One. . "

Harry got up slowly.

"Two"

He helped Ron and Bunifa to their feet. They prepared a counterattack.

"Three! Capricio!" Faye shouted. Suddenly, a flock of sparrows dressed like World War Two bombers carrying a bowl of Rice-a-Roni and reciting Hamlet dive bombed all four Gryffindors.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted. All four wands flew out of their hands. Faye was just about to cast another spell when she heard a high pitched female voice call from near the castle.

"Caecus Fulgeo!" cried the voice. Faye stumbled backwards. She couldn't see! Everything was so bright. . .

When Faye woke up, she was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. The windows were draped with expensive looking violet satin embroidered with precious stones in abstract shapes. The shelves were full of books, but they were all about seemingly random topics, as if they were placed there to make the room look more studious than it really was. The office was very clean; nothing was out of place. She was sitting in a blue velvet chair that was surprisingly comfortable. The desk was as neat and organized as the rest of the room. There were pictures of various people on the table and some carefully crafted glass figurines of unicorns and fairies. Behind the desk was an ornate tapestry of a family crest. Overall, it looked like an office from a noble's castle.

But what surprised Faye the most was the woman sitting in the chair behind the desk. A pair of sparkling sapphire eyes stared at her with an interested look. Her curly black hair was swept out of her heavily make- upped face with a jeweled headband. Fancy robes draped her delicate figure and complemented the numerous baroque jewels that she wore.

"My, my. Look who's up! I'm not at all surprised to see you here, Faye," she said with a smile.

"Niniane," Faye growled.

"I think that it would be in your best interest to drop that tone. I am now your teacher, after all. We wouldn't want you to get into anymore trouble, would we?"

"Whatever. What do you want, anyway?"

Niniane sat lazily in her chair. "Just your side of the story, hun. Is that too much to ask?"

Each person gave their testimony, even though Ron kept on making comments about how they couldn't trust Malfoy. When everyone was done, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were invited into the office to discuss a possible methods of punishment. Faye could hear the four Griffindors talking from the other side of the classroom.

"Why is Professor Niniane taking care of this? Isn't Dumbledore supposed to take care of serious offenses like dueling on school grounds?" Ron questioned.

"I think it's to avoid any contact with Dumbledore. Either she doesn't want to bother him or. . . she knows that he might try to. . . take it easy on us. . ." Hermione was almost hysterical. Faye had heard her constantly say that it wasn't their fault and that she made many attempts to stop the fighting. Faye kept a smile to herself. She was occupying herself by lobbing balls of paper into the trash can and levitating them back out. Draco was reading one of her books. Harry was deep in thought and Ron was trying to cheer up Hermione by asking her questions. The only thing it did was make her more agitated.

After a while, Professor Niniane called them into her office.

"We've decided that suspension would be useless since it's so close to the end of the year. Instead, you will all serve detention with your respective House teachers and we will subtract fifty points per participant. That makes minus one hundred for Slytherin, and minus one fifty for Griffindor. Hermione is excluded from detention because of her attempt to stop the fight. However, you should have known to go to a teacher immediately instead of trying to stop them yourself, Hermione." Niniane announced.

The other two Professors glared at each-other and at their students. Faye could see that Draco wasn't too perplexed about the punishment. After all, Gryffindor was now even farther behind Slytherin.

Draco and Faye didn't have much of a detention since they were both Slytherins. They just had to organize some files, and they could use magic.

"So, Faye," Draco said after filing instructions for making a Polyjuice potion, "That was a pretty fun duel, huh? I mean, they were no match for us of course, stupid Griffindors."

"Mmmhmm" replied Faye. She messed up alphabetizing a few papers and she was trying to fix it.

"So anyway, um, my father managed to get out of Azkaban and we're holding a Christmas party on the twenty-first. I was wondering if. . ."

Faye looked at him coyly. "Are you. . . asking me out, Draco?" she asked.

Draco blushed slightly and the file he was levitating quivered in the air. "It's not like that! I thought that I might just repay you for holding them off for me by letting you come, thats all."

Faye rose an eyebrow questioningly. "Fine. I'll go. It's such a great honor to be asked to such an event by someone as prominent and powerful as YOU, Malfoy." she said sarcastically.

Draco blushed even more. "Just shut up and come."

Faye laughed. "Okay."

Well, there you have it! I'll start working on another chapter tomorrow. In the meantime, tell me what you think! What do YOU think will happen at the party? Well, lets just say it really gets the plot going!

'till next time!

dark phoenix


	12. Moonlight Sonata

Princess of Darkness Chapter 12- Moonlight Sonata

Faye sat at her desk with a bored look on her face. She didn't care about exams. She didn't need them. She decided to Christmas tree all of the multiple choice and write random passages for the short answer sections. She stared down at the test:

#87 What is the best way to subdue an enraged griffin?

She reread the question and smiled slyly as she wrote, "A African or a European griffin?" She wouldn't be here long. If everything went as planned, she would be back at home before the next semester.

Draco was staring at his test blankly. He had already discussed travel plans with Faye about the party. He would send an escort at about nine o'clock on the twenty-first. He still couldn't believe what he was doing. At the beginning of the year, she had gone out of her way to humiliate him. But there was something about her. After their fight on the roof, she simply DECIDED that they would be friends. He had almost no say in it. At first, he was apprehensive, but she proved her loyalty to the house and to him on the day of the Quidditch match. She even risked expulsion when the stupid Potter Brigade accused him of "cheating" How ridiculous.

Draco had to keep himself from laughing out loud. They were right. He did cheat. But the fact that they weren't caught showed to everyone that Slytherin was the superior house. Ravenclaws were book-smart, but what's the point of knowing the rules if you can't bend them in your favor? It's true that Gryffindors were brave, but bravery usually led to recklessness which is just as lethal as the dementor's kiss that a rule bending Slytherin would get if they were caught. And as for Hufflepuffs. . . well, they're freaking HUFFLEPUFFS! They were "kind" or whatever. In Draco's opinion, Hufflepuffs were what was left over when everyone else was sorted. He remembered how the Sorting Hat was so confused about where to put Potter. Maybe miscellaneous little Potter should have been a Hufflepuff?

After subduing laughter a second time, he continued his test. There were numerous questions about the Viev Kabora from Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he missed a large amount of.

"What are common features of a Kabora?" asked the test. He remembered reading something about having pale complexions with dark hair. "Why are Kabora so dangerous?" the test asked. He quickly scribbled down the answer for that one. It had been engraved into his mind. Kabora often hunted humans for some unknown reason. They don't eat them and they don't suck up their souls; they just kill them. He also heard that many Death Eaters had been prey to the creatures. It's hypothesized that they do this because of their dementor ancestry.

He quickly finished the test. It wasn't too difficult. Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of his best classes, after all.

The days after the exams were spent celebrating. Relations were still cool between Bunifa and her "best friend" Faye, but they didn't fight for the rest of the days in school.

Bunifa was very disappointed in Faye. She thought that she knew better than to sell out all the hard work that they put into developing that spell to the enemy. How could she do this? Didn't she hold anything sacred? When they got back home, she

swore that she would let her have it. She stared angrily at her cereal. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all knew what was wrong, and they decided not to mess with it.

The morning mail fell with a delicate plop on the Gryffindor table. Bunifa was surprised to see that she got a letter. A large brown barn owl nipped at her muffin while she unclipped the letter from its leg. It was just a small note.

She quickly skimmed it with a shocked look on her face. Then, she carefully placed it in her bag.

"What's the matter, Bunifa?" Ron asked while shooing the owl away. It gave an angry squawk and flew away. A few Gryffindors yelled at it as it flew away; it stole an entire piece of toast and stepped in the butter.

"Oh, it's. . .nothin' that you really need to worry about. I think I'm gonna have to move back to Florida after break though. . . " she said softly.

"Will . . .Faye have to move back too?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yeah. Our time here's up." she said. She looked sadly into her now soggy cereal.

"Huh, is that so? Well then, we'll have to throw you a good-bye party before you go. Promise to write, okay?" Hermione said energetically.

Bunifa looked up with a smile. "Okay, I will" she said.

The twenty-first was here at last. Faye sat in the dormitories; she was checking herself over one last time. She thought she was being silly. 'It's just a stupid party,' she told herself over and over, 'There's no reason to be so melodramatic.' There was a knock at her door.

"Faye! There's someone here for you at the front of the school. There here to pick you up!" Pansy's annoyed voice yelled at her from behind the door. She had barricaded all of the other Slytherin girls from the dorms for fear of an angry mob attacking her. After all, they were Draco's little cheer squad.

She looked at herself one last time. "Fine. I'm coming," she said.

There was no-one it the corridors tonight. Most of them had either already left, or they were asleep. Faye was deep in thought when a voice behind her called her name.

"Oh. It's you," she said. Behind her stood Professor Snape, looking down on her like they were parts of some stereotypical shady business deal in a parking garage.

"So, you're going to the Malfoy's little party are you?" he said cooly.

"Yeah. . .so?"she questioned. She was now officially freaked out.

"Take this," he said, handing her a small vial of dark blue liquid, "I know what you're here for, and I just ask you to keep your friend's interests in mind."

Faye stared at him with a suspicious look on her face. "Okay. . ." she said slowly while taking the vial, "Oh by the way--next year try not to be such a damn prick."

He sneered at her. "Don't forget, Miss Thompson--you are still on Hogwarts school property. You are still vulnerable, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He quickly turned and walked away, his robes flapping dramatically in the wind.

Faye's escort gave her a golden pocket watch that instantly warped her to Malfoy Manor, a large house that reminded her of the Resident Evil mansions. When she walked inside, a large reception hall that was well lit with numerous floating candles awaited her. The walls were lined with portraits of the members of the Malfoy clan, most of which were staring at her suspiciously. Small tables with pottery and other expensive looking ornaments and potted plants sat at various points. A well dressed house elf led her to the ballroom.

The ballroom was just as Faye thought it would be. She stood on a platform above the actual ballroom; a double staircase led down to the actual floor. The room was lit by many glass chandeliers and windows that reached from floor to ceiling almost wallpapered the room. Downstairs many women clad in fine silk dress robes flirted and danced with men wearing equally expensive looking clothing. Faye could see Draco speaking with a tall blonde haired man at the bottom of the staircase.

Draco was talking to his father when he saw Faye, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Her gown sparkled silver like the stars in heaven and her shoulders were draped with a waist-length cloak of white feathers. She modestly held a feathered fan to her face with silvery elbow length gloves. Her long hair had been twisted up to the top of her head and he could tell that she had a slight dusting of makeup on her face. She walked down the steps to him and he once again questioned his reasoning in bringing her here. He didn't know why all these feelings of doubt and anxiety were surfacing in his mind, but he decided to let them go for the time being.

"Well, Draco, are you going to introduce me to your friend or not?" Lucius Malfoy said impatiently.

"Yes, Father. This is Faye Thompson, a fellow Slytherin girl at school. She came from the Americas." he said with his head down. He snuck a quick glance to Faye who smiled warmly and extended her hand. Lucius took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Faye. . .what a charming name," he said.

"Well, now I see where Draco got his charms," she replied. He smiled back. "I have been meaning to speak with you. Draco has told me many. . fascinating stories about you, my dear. Would you two please join me in my study?"

They both agreed and followed the snake like man back up the stairs and through a corridor on the left to a dimly-lit room with shelves of books and a few comfortable chairs by a roaring fire.

"Please sit down and make yourself at home," said Lucius.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower. Mr. and Ms. Weasly had arrived late, so they went to collect their baggage. When they arrived they saw Bunifa siting somberly by the fire.

"Hey guys, could you come here a second? I have something to tell you." she asked.

"Sorry, Bunifa, we gotta go! Mum will get cross with us if we stay too long." Ron replied joyfully.

"No! This is really important!" she exclaimed, "Draco Malfoy might be in serious danger!"

"So then, what part of the Americas do you come from, Ms. Thompson?" Lucius Malfoy asked while sipping his tea.

"I'm from the United States, Florida to be exact," she answered.

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yes, sir"

"You don't look like someone from Florida."

"Well, sir, in all due respect, not all Floridians are swimsuit models with an increased chance of contracting melanoma."

Lucius laughed. "I see! I like your sense of humor."

"Thank you sir."

"Which school did you go to?" he asked.

"It's not very well known. It's a private academy."

Draco sat and watched the conversation bounce back and forth. His father had a remarkable talent of peeling a biography off of a person with a few simple questions. He requested more tea. Faye handed him some off of the cart, despite Mr. Malfoy insisting that she shouldn't trouble herself.

"Do you go to school in Florida?" Lucius asked.

"No sir. It's an out of state school."

"Really?"

"Yes sir."

"What do your parents do?"

"My father is a high ranking government official. He is the chief of international investigations. He deals with many acts of terrorism, you know, mass murders, arson, things like that."

"Is he an Auror?"

"No. We really don't see the need for Aurors. Most of them don't do their jobs anyway."

"Then what about-"

Faye looked up from her cup of tea. "Sir, I don't see what my parents' occupation has to do with anything. I actually have some questions to ask you."

Lucius sat quietly for a moment. "Go ahead then," he said politely.

Faye closed her eyes and set her cup down. "Alright then. Is it true that you were imprisoned in Azkaban for being a Death Eater? Don't bother telling me that you aren't one; I already know you are."

Lucius glared at her. "I don't see how that question is relevant. And how can you prove that I am what you say I am?"

Faye met his gaze with a sinister sneer. "I have my sources."

"What do you mean, he's in danger?" Hermione asked. She sat down next to Bunifa with a grave look on her face.

"The better question is, why should we care?" scoffed Ron, but he sat down anyway.

Harry stood stoically next to the fire. "Alright. Let's hear it, then." he said.

Bunifa sat huddled against the fire. Tears of guilt streamed down her face. "I'm afraid that his father is being hunted."

Lucius suddenly jumped out of his seat. His teacup crashed to the ground. He grabbed his cane and walked toward the door.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you, sir," Faye calmly said, "You might get hurt."

Draco sat stiff in his chair. His face was white with fear. What had he done!

Lucius spun around and pointed madly at Faye. His face was twisted with insanity-- a cross between laughter and fear. "YOU! YOU ARE OF REQUIEM, AREN'T YOU?" he roared. Faye only bowed slightly. She clapped her feathery fan shut and it turned into her wand. A small glass feather fell from the wand and Draco instantly realized that Faye made another spell charm. He sat with a terrified and confused look on his face.

"Draco, sit in that corner over there and try to stay out of the way. Close your eyes," Faye instructed. To Draco's horror, his body immediately followed her directions. He felt his heavy feet plod over to the small corner and wedged himself between a bookcase and the wall. He stuck his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tight.

The enraged look on Malfoy's face increased as he took out his own wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA" he shouted. Faye simply phased through the bookcases and disappeared from the study. Malfoy looked around wildly, spinning one way and then the next for any sign of where she might appear. He helplessly cast spell after spell randomly around the room.

"Stupefy" cried a voice behind him. Malfoy fell stunned to the ground. Faye slowly walked up to his body. "Draco, you may open your eyes now. I'm about to give you an early Christmas present." she said triumphantly. Draco did as he was told and stared in horror as Faye called that same sword out of her wand that she had used against Draco in their duel. One of her knees mounted on Lucius's solar plexus and the tip of the sword's blade was angled at his jugular vein; the exact same position Draco was in when they dueled on the rooftop. Faye's arm slowly pulled back and Draco could see the petrified look on his father's face.

Draco watched as his father's neck was skewered with the demonic blade.

"Hunted? By whom?" Ron asked.

"Requiem, the Kaborean mercenary organization, sent one of their top squads to kill the Malfoys. This squad's captain is my best friend-- Faye Thompson." Bunifa replied through sobs.

"Wait a minute!" Harry exclaimed. "Does that mean that Faye's a-"

"Yes. Faye is a Viev Kabora."

The Gryffindor common room was silent. Waves of fear and doubt flowed through the room's four inhabitants.

"They were also told to kill any and all Death Eaters that they came across. Faye killed Bellatrix Lestrange when she tried to shoot you."

"But why did she have a firearm in the first place? Aren't Death Eaters opposed to anything that has to do with Muggles?" Hermione asked.

"That's only something that the boss of Requiem knows, Herms," Bunifa said.

"Are you one of them? You certainly don't look like a Kabora." stated Ron.

"I'm human, but I'm employed there to gather information to help out the Black Squad (thats the squad that went to assassinate the Malfoys, Ron)" she replied. "Actually, Harry is going to go see them to get combat training over the summer."

"WHAT? Why didn't I hear about this?" Harry shouted.

"It was Dumbledore's idea. He didn't want you to know until you had to, for obvious reasons."

Harry thought for a second. Then he remembered what happened last year, how he let Voldemort into his mind. How Voldemort used that information to. . .

"Right. I understand" he said.

"My job right now is to stay with you until the Black Squad gets back to the U.S. That way, it'll look less suspicious. In the mean time, be on your guard, okay?" Bunifa said. She looked at Harry with a determined businesslike look.

"Alright," he said. They went upstairs to get their things.

"You. . .you MONSTER!" Draco shouted. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Draco, calm down," Faye said softly. Draco's mouth shut without his consent. "Come with me. I'm not going to kill you; our organization has some use for someone with your talent." Draco rose to his feet and followed her down the corridor and down the stairs to the ballroom.

Faye hadn't been lying when she told his father about the danger in the ballroom. The floor was covered with corpses. Most of them were still completely in tact, but there were a few that almost made Draco sick to his stomach. That is, if he still had any control over his stomach.

Three male figures stood in the center of the room. They were all wearing cloaks covering their faces.

"Yo, Captain Rose! What's with the hostage?" said a muscular man. He looked about six feet tall.

"Hmph. It looks like the captain has found herself a pet," said a slender man who was taller than the first by a few inches.

"Arrow, if you don't shut up you'll get court marshelled--again," Faye said sternly.

"And as for your question, Inferno, I thought that Director Sonata might have some use for him." Draco assumed that the slender one was Arrow, and the bulky one was Inferno.

"I don't think she should have killed him. He's only sixteen or seventeen, right?" said a meek boy who looked about Draco's hight.

"Don't worry, Cat. I'm sure he will see things my way. Come on, Draco. We're going outside." Faye directed everyone to the entrance.

"So, did you slip him some sort of mind control potion, Captain?" the one called Cat asked.

"Actually, that's exactly right," Faye replied.

When they walked outside, Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Three large, demented looking horse like creatures stood impatiently outside chewing on pieces of steak. "Climb up, Draco. We're flying to the harbor on these thestrals." He climbed up, and she climbed behind him. Cat and Arrow got on one, and Inferno got on one by himself. Faye led the group as they lifted off and flew away from the mansion and Draco's old life.

Woah. this is really long. 0-0 What did I tell you, huh? Plot twist! D although if you were paying attention you should have guessed that Faye was a Kabora. P Reviews are always welcome, so tell me what you think about the crazy plot twist!


	13. Chapter 13

okay these next few chapters might not be too funny overall, but I'll try to add some interesting things. This sets up the plot for the rest of the story, so I guess you could consider this to be like a "part 2" or something D.

The Princess of Darkness

Chapter 13: U.S Bound

The ice cold wind sliced through Draco's dress robes and ruffled his already tangled hair. But he neither noticed, nor cared. His entire body was numb from both the cold and the shock. His life was over now. His father, and most likely his mother, was killed by the hands of these vicious mutant humans whom he now recognized as members of Requiem. And the woman whose hands were wrapped firmly around his waist and gripping the fine hair of the thestrals was to blame.

During these few minutes in the air he felt no pain, no anger, and no sadness-- only the depths of emptiness that rested in the pit of his stomach attempting to swallow what was left of him like a swirling vortex.

Finally, they touched down on the far end of London Harbor. They were shielded from Muggle eyes by a talisman made by the one called Arrow and the veils of fog that draped over their shoulders . A long black car with tinted windows drove above them on a Muggle street, then pulled over on the side of the road and stopped. Out stepped a tall man who looked no older that seventeen with messy black hair and dark tinted sunglasses covering his eyes. Faye, the three other assassins, and Draco climbed up to see him. He motioned that they step into the elegant car and they obediently obliged.

"I'm assuming that the mission was a success then?" he asked. He had a businesslike shortness to his tone, as if this was an everyday procedure.

"Yes sir, Mr. Director. According to Campbell, there is an estimated 18 target deaths including the prime targets, and 24 casualties," Faye replied in an equally level tone.

"Not to mention the captain's little 'pet,'" added Arrow, snidely. Faye glared at him, but the Director seemed interested.

"Actually, I was wondering that too, Ms. Thompson. Why did you bring a hostage?" he inquired.

"The boy showed promise in my last few duels with him, as you know Mr. Director. Also, his hidden powers were awakened, which could make him useful for our later objectives." she stated.

"Even though he is a human?" Arrow sneered.

"Please, Mr. Morningstar. Personally, I don't think that this person's race or species is important. If he can help us, then I would be glad to employ his services," the Director stated, "Now I don't think we can go around calling him the 'hostage' or 'Faye's little pet', can we? What is your name?" He turned his gaze toward Draco, who had been staring blankly out the window until he was addressed. Draco slowly turned and glanced at him, then proceeded to stare out the window at the passing cars and lights.

The one called Inferno knocked him over the head. "HEY! The Director asked you a question!" he yelled. Draco rubbed his head and miserably stated his name.

"Should we really be asking him questions right now?" said the boy who was called Cat. "I mean, we put him through a lot already, so shouldn't we just leave him alone for now?" He glanced around the car with a terrified look on his half covered face. "I mean, not that I'm telling you what to do or anything! I was just thinking that if I was in his place, with my family being killed by someone I knew and some other random people, that I would like to be left alone, that's all. . ." his light, shrill voice trailed off and he stared at his feet for the rest of the ride.

"He's right," Faye said while giving reassuring looks to the small boy.

"Fine. We'll get off at the airport. I have a jet waiting to take us back to Atlanta." said the Director.

Draco had never seen a Muggle jet before. Actually, now that he thought about it, he never cared whether he saw anything made by Muggle hands or not. The Director payed the airline attendants to remember that "they were never here."

The ride back was long and dull. At takeoff, Draco could feel gravity gripping onto him and telling him not to leave the ground. But once they were in the air, any interest that Draco had in flying in a giant metal bird died down. Once they were told to take off the strong pieces of cloth buckled around them, Cat got up away from Arrow, who was arguing about something with Inferno, to sit by him.

"Um. . . hi . . . uh . . ." he stumbled over his words as if he were walking on a tightrope and one mistake would send him falling to his doom.

". . .Hi. . ." Draco said wistfully. It was the first time he said anything in the past few hours.

"Uh. . . so . . . do you want something to drink or eat? It's going to be a long flight back. . ." Cat suggested. Draco slowly shook his head. "Um. . . look, I know it seems bad now but everything will be okay once we land. I know this sounds weird coming from me, but you can trust that we'll take good care of you, okay?"

Draco glanced at him briefly, then turned away. Cat got up to leave, but then he quickly turned around. "Oh, by the way, if you haven't already guessed, Cat isn't my real name. My real name is Aldebaron, but you can just call me Al!" he walked back toward his seat when Draco turned around.

". . .Al?. . ." he said slowly. Al turned around with a big welcoming smile on his face. His friendly lavender eyes sparkled behind his short black bangs.

"Yes?" he said happily.

Draco lowered his eyes to the floor. "Thank you. . . for standing up for me back there. . ." he said and turned back toward the window.

Al grinned even more. "You're welcome!" he said gleefully as he returned to his seat. Draco could hear Arrow tease him from the back of the jet plane as he stared out at the shimmering night sky.

When Draco woke up, it was already morning. The plane was just about to touch down in the airport. He remembered how to fasten the cloth strap around his waist. He had to admit, this was a pretty useful device. If brooms had safety belts somehow, less people would be falling off of them.

At that moment, Draco was bounced half an inch into the air. The rattling of the plane as it touched down threatened to turn Draco's brains into a smoothie of grey matter. None of the other passengers had a problem though; they were most likely used to such abuse by these uncomfortable excuses for magic.

When they got off, Faye suggested that Draco spend a few days at her house. That way, there was less chance of him being mauled by the more racist of Kaborean students. She also said that this would give him more time to adjust to his new surroundings. The Director agreed. Inferno joked by saying that she only wanted to take him home to do various naughty things to him, which earned him a blush from Al, a scowl from Draco, and a slap from Faye.

For a while they travelled together; they hopped on a bus to the inner city and traveled on a fast moving underground train that almost made Draco sick to his stomach until they reached a place called "Little Five Points". They went opposite ways from there; the Director and Faye's teammates went toward the main street, while Draco and Faye went down an alley.

The alley was brightly painted with a large mural on one side of the building showing many men and women accomplishing extraordinary Muggle things. At the end of the alley, Faye took out a piece of chalk and drew a complicated looking design on one of the walls. She placed a small jewel on one of her necklaces in the center of the design and the wall opened up to form a temporary portal to the other side. Once they walked through the portal, they saw what looked like an exact copy of Diagon Alley, except that there was a sign that said "Horizon Alley." There were many witches and wizards (most of them Kabora from what Draco could tell) buying late Christmas presents. Faye grabbed ahold of his hand and dragged him through the mess of people until they got to a less popular part of the road. Then they took a turn on a shady looking road until they finally stopped at an old rickety house that looked as if it would fall at any moment.

Faye looked back and forth suspiciously, then she unlocked the door and went inside, Draco dragged helplessly behind.

The first thing that Draco noticed about the house was the smell. It had an intoxicating sweet and smoky odor that drowned out almost all the oxygen in the room. The only source of light was the cracks in the windows, which allowed Draco to see the unorganized jumble of furniture and papers strewn about the living room. Faye led him around the mess of chairs and tables into what looked like a workshop. There were books and supplies everywhere, and the sticky sweet odor was strongest in this room. A low plucking sound came from the chair where a man was sitting hunched over a guitar with a hand rolled marijuana joint in his mouth. His oily long hair fell over his face and his ragged clothing hung over his frail and malnutrition body. He stopped strumming and looked over at Faye with sad tawny eyes and mumbled something incoherent. Then he continued strumming hopelessly on his guitar.

"Well, if it isn't our own personal Sherlock Holmes! It's good to see you too, Luka," said Faye, "Actually, I think I might have some work for you; that is, if you act a little more hospitable to our guest." Luka stopped strumming, set down his guitar, and stood up. He was at least seven feet tall with bony arms and hands. He swaggered over to Faye and Draco and held out his hand.

Draco took it, and Faye reached inside of her cloak to find a package. Luka unwrapped it. Inside was Draco's Nimbus Two Thousand and One. "I want you to fine tune this broom. It's a welcoming present for Draco." Luka took it gratefully and took it over to his work desk.

"Draco, this is my big brother. You're going to be living here for a while until we can find a good place for you at headquarters." Faye said, but Draco was too busy watching Luka with despair. It wasn't that he didn't trust his handiwork, but now he knew for sure that his old life was over, and that he was forced to live in this hellhole until he could find a way out.

okay i know that wasn't very action packed or anything, but just bear with me! Keep reading (and maybe reviewing every once in a while? would that be so hard?) so I know what i should and shouldn't be doing with this fic! Keep on the lookout for more stuff ahead!


	14. Director

Chapter 14: Director

Draco spent the next two days in his room, if you could call it that. There was one small window with frayed cloth draped over it. In the corner of the small room sat a cot with one pillow and a sheet. The floor boards squeaked when he walked on them, which didn't bother him that much because for the most part Draco never left his bed except to go to the small unlit bathroom. Faye always brought a small plate of food to him because he refused to eat with her and her brother.

The routine of staring into obscurity and glaring at Faye when she entered continued until one day when Draco finally recovered enough to be bored with his surroundings. He slowly got off the cot and walked to the door with no handle. He pulled it open and walked into the now familiar hallway that was crowded with papers and old junk that neither of the house's occupants never bothered to clean up. He walked by Luka's workshop where he could see the man busily working on his broom. He watched with mild interest as Luka carefully carved charm after charm into the handle. Then he moved on.

Draco wandered aimlessly about the house and eventually ended up in a bathroom. This one had a strange contraption that was shielded by a curtain. After moving the curtain aside, he saw what looked like a small enclosed mini room with nothing but a hose like structure high on the wall and two knobs, marked with two glass fixtures; one blue and one red. Draco walked inside of the small room, and examined the two knobs. The blue one looked much more inviting then the red one, so he turned it to the left.

Nothing happened.

At first, Draco thought it was stuck, so he twisted it harder.

Still, nothing happened.

So eventually, Draco thought that he would try to turn it the other way, to the right. He turned it, now realizing how stupid he was to not think of this before now, seeing as the knob was even harder to turn. But eventually, he turned it all the way to the left in one quick motion and got the surprise of a lifetime.

Torrents of ice cold water splashed his face. He tried to scream, but water got in his mouth and up his nose. He quickly jumped out of the contraption that he now thought was another stupid prank by Faye, who must think that she hadn't tortured him enough with her crappy cooking. The baggy robes that Luka let him borrow were now soaked through as he stormed out of the bathroom. 'Stupid Muggle torture device!' He thought to himself as he marched back to his room. He grabbed a random piece of paper and scribbled a note that said "Beware: Water Torture Device" and posted it on the wall of the bathroom with tape. Then he slammed his door shut and sulked in bed.

Christmas came slowly, and for once, Draco didn't care. He wasn't going to get his usual mound of presents from his friends and family anyway. He scoffed at the thought that they were probably glad that he was kidnapped; then they could return his gifts and get their money back for something that they wanted. That's what he would have done anyway. There's no sense in keeping a gift waiting for someone who's either kidnapped or. . .

His thoughts were interrupted by Faye bringing his meal of mediocre manufactured Muggle breakfast pastries and a glass of milk. However, she was not alone. Luka was behind her holding a shoddily wrapped gift. He set the gift on Draco's bed after giving a nod hello. Draco gave his usual glare at Faye before noticing that she looked rather downcast. He then realized that she had a file folder in her hand as well.

"Here," she said, "These are the results of the. . .incident at your house a few days ago. When you're done, I'd like to discuss them with you." She left immediatly. Not once did she look into his eyes.

While mindlessly munching on his breakfast, Draco carefully opened the envelope. Inside were about four pages of information. The Title page said:

Requiem Extermination Attack #53228

Operation: Virgo

Squad: Black

Captain: Faye Thompson aka "Black Rose"

He scanned through the files, seeing many names that he knew and a short description of how they died.Avery was fried to death, Crabbe was burned to death, Goyle was somehow drowned, Macnair was decapitated ('How fitting' thought Draco bitterly), and the list went on and on. 'Everyone was killed at the party' Draco thought sadly. He scanned down until he was at the bottom of the last page, which read:

PRIME TARGETS: The Malfoy Family

Malfoy, Lucius: Death by respiration failure and lack of oxygen to brain cells

Malfoy, Draco: Taken into protective custody by Captain Thompson

Malfoy, Narcissa: Held captive until further notice

Draco rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His mother was still alive! But why? What use was she to Requiem?

"I take it you've read it all?" said Faye from the doorway. Her face was serious, and she still did not look at him directly.

"Why is my mother being held captive?" Draco growled.

Faye sighed. "She's being held as collateral. If you don't follow Director Sonata's orders, she will die, as will you."

"AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? WHY DID YOU SAVE ME? JUST TO BRING ME HERE TO TORTURE ME TO DEATH?" Draco yelled as he jumped up from his bed.

"Please, Draco, it's not my intention to hurt you or-"

"BULL SHIT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT YOU'LL LEAVE HER ALONE? YOU AND YOUR WHACK JOB LEADER COULD EASILY-"

Draco found himself being pinned to the wall of his room by the neck by his former friend. "Listen, Draco, and listen well," she muttered angrily, "You don't have to like me, trust me, or even respect me, but you WILL NOT speak about Director Sonata or Requiem like that, do you understand?" Draco just made faint choking sounds and stared at his captor defiantly. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she roared. Draco nodded his head as best as he could and she let him go. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. "Good," she said as she turned her back from him, "Now finish your breakfast. Your milk's getting warm."

Faye collapsed at the dining room table with her head in her hands. Luka walked up behind her and held onto her shoulder tightly. "What am I supposed to do? That damn kid is making this so difficult. I really don't want to hurt him. This is just business." Luka gave her a sympathetic look, but said nothing. "Why am I being so sentimental! I knew that this was going to happen, even when I met him on the train. I tried so hard to distance myself from him, but. . .stupid kid grew on me, I guess. . ." Luka nodded and left her alone. He could hear her faintly sobbing into the old wooden table.

Draco was laying face down on his bed when Luka walked in. "And what do you want!" Draco snapped. Luka sat down next to the bed and stared strait into Draco's eyes. His eyes were sad with dark bags underneith them.

"You're making her sad, you know," he said in a deep crackling voice. Draco could hear his wheezing breath caused by years of smoking marijuana. It was hard to believe that he was only six years older than his sister.

"Yeah, and so what! She deserves it," he said back.

"She didn't mean to hurt you. It's her job to kill . . ." he said forlornly.

Draco stared at him silently. He knew that, but if she was truly his friend, then she should have known how this would affect him. She should have called her stupid boss and told him that she was out, or that the other people with her could take over. Then he wouldn't have to blame her for anything.

No, that was stupid. If this organization of hers was anything like the Death Eaters, then she would have still been tortured or killed for her cowardice. But still. . .

"If you truly value your mother's life, then you will go with her," stated Luka.

"Well I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Draco said scornfully. He stared at the sad man, and almost saw a glint of empathy in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go with you," Draco said.

"Good. I'm glad to see that you've come to your senses. But whatever you do, don't tell anyone about Luka, okay?" said Faye.

"Why?"

"Its. . .best that you not know. Now get ready. I have to drop a few things by headquarters anyway."

Draco wore some robes that Faye left out for him. As Faye walked by the bathroom, she noticed a small paper sign. For the first time in five days, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. But thank you for reminding me to get the hot water in the shower fixed."

Draco looked at her quizically as she dragged him out the door. He followed her around the familiar twisting and turning streets. She drew the strange symbol on the wall and walked through into the Muggle world. Draco was about to question the logic of wearing wizarding clothing on a Muggle street packed with people, but then he noticed the strange looking man playing a guitar and a harmonica while singing and shut his mouth.

Faye took him to another ally off of the main road with strange colorful writing in large illegible lettering on the wall. Faye drew another strange symbol on the wall and it opened up. A long yellow cobblestone road led through a gate with two guards standing next to it. Both guards were dressed in a black robe with a small green armband with the image of a tortoise on it. They wore rectangular badges with the names "Bicks" and "Wedge" on them. They also wore tall hats that reminded Draco of Muggle police long ago. They had their wands strapped to their belts and ready to draw.

"Stop! Who are you, and what business do you have here!" said Bicks.

Wedge sighed, "Don't mind him, Captain. He's new. Go ahead, but I'm afraid you'll have to get a pass for your human friend here."

"Hey what! A human! What business do YOU have here! Where are you from? What did you do to get the attention of the higher-ups? Do you have any tips?" Bicks drew closer to Draco, who was looking progressively more uncomfortable. 'This must be how Granger feels when she goes over to Weasley's house.' he thought.

"Cut it out, Officer. I already have clearence to bring him in to headquarters, so he doesn't have to answer you," Faye scolded.

"Uhh. . .apologies ma'am! I was just curious, ma'am!" Biggs quickly snapped to attention while Wedge shook his head sadly,

"Go on through, Captain. I'll handle things here." he said. Faye smiled and grabbed Draco by the arm as she led him through the gate.

"Stay close, Draco. There are a few Kabora here with a less than enthusiastic view of humans."

The road branched off into several directions. Draco could see some younger Kabora walking with books in arms and talking animatedly to their peers. Some stopped to stare at him, but Faye dragged him onward to a large brick building that was several stories high. Inside was a rediculously clean reception area with numerous chairs lining the room. A girl in pigtails sat at the reception table.

"How may I help you?" she asked

"I'm here to see the Director," Faye stated.

"Sure, he's in his office," she said.

Faye took Draco to an elevator, much like the ones in the Ministry of Magic. She pushed a button and they rose to the top floor. Draco felt his ears pop due to the change in pressure. The door opened once they reached the fifteenth floor and Faye led him down a long corridor with a black and white checkered floor with walls lined with various plants and pictures of prominant looking men, all of which glared down at Draco with fierce looks of loathing. Draco stared indignantly at the pictures as he faithfully followed behind Faye. At last, they came to a large ornate wooden door. Faye hesitated before opening the door and stared blankly at Draco.

"This is where I leave you, Draco. I have other business to attend to. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but please remember to mind your manners while speaking to the Director. He may be a bit lax with formalities, but there are many people here who demand respect for their leaders and won't tolerate any impudence, especially not from a human such as yourself. Also, I-- what are you doing?" she stopped her goodbye speech because Draco was staring thoughtfully at the floor, and occasionally glanced up at her.

"I was trying to figure out if that long string of words made a run-on sentence, but I guess they didn't," he said slyly. Faye's eyes widened briefly in annoyance, but she quickly calmed down.

"Fine. Just go in there and talk to him. But don't blame me if you get your head blown off by one of the senior officers when you aren't looking," she said before turning and marching out of the door that they just came out of.

Draco snickered silently to himself. He knew that she would miss him more than he would miss her. He turned the brass handle on the door and walked inside.

The office didn't look as spectacular as Draco had imagined. In fact, he could only sum it up with one word: efficient. Everything seemed to be in the right place, from the placement of the comfortable black leather chairs, to the arrangement of the various (and somewhat predictable) office utensils on the metal desk. The room itself was small enough to allow quick movement without messing everything up, but large enough to not be cramped. It reminded Draco more of an executive's office than a CEO's.

The most out-of-place thing in the room was the young man sitting at the desk. He was scribbling something with a quill on some parchment with a bored look on his face. His eyes were mismatched-one green and one blue-which seemed familiar to Draco for some reason. His raven colored hair fell lazily onto his face, and occasionally the he would take the initiative to swat some strands away.

When he finally looked up and saw Draco, he slowly rose from his chair and walked over to him with a friendly smile on his face. "Ah, so we meet again, Mr. Malfoy. My name is Maxamillian Sonata, but please, just Maxx is fine," he said cordially while extending his hand. Draco shook hands with him and suddenly remembered where he saw him before.

"Did you visit Hogwarts sometime, Directo- I mean, Maxx?" Draco asked.

Maxx beamed and said, "Oh, so you were awake, were you? Your wounds were terrible; I must say, that Faye doesn't pull punches that often, but even when she wasn't really trying, she did a number on you, eh?" He laughed as if it were a fond old memory, "But seriously, though. Not even Faye thought you would go as far as using that curse. I don't even think the Navi themselves could predict that move!"

"Um, Navi, sir?"

"Hmm?" Maxx looked at him questionably, "Oh, I guess Faye really hasn't told you anything. Navi is actually an acronym- the N.A.V.I. It stands for Navigational, Audio, and Video Intelligence. Basically, they have the abilities to douse the area and analyze data collected from the soldiers or assassins or whoever their working for at the time. I guess you can compare them to human Seers, although most of them get rather ticked if you do. Each member of our organization who works in the field is assigned a Navi. Faye's is actually someone you know. Her name is Charice, but she often goes by the codename of Bunifa."

"Wait, so that human girl works here! But why would she be working for a Kaborean Company?" Draco asked.

"Well, she didn't originally. As you may have noticed, the Muggle city of Atlanta actually has a duplicate city inside of her. This city is the Kaborean city of X'eha Q'ed."

"Che-hah Ked?" Draco stumbled over the difficult pronunciation.

Maxx laughed softly. "Close enough. Anyway, you might be wondering how we can hide an entire city in the middle of another Muggle infested city without being caught. Actually, it's quite ingenious if I do say so myself. We divided the city into numerous sections and camouflaged each section from the public. Cloaking many different sections is much easier than cloaking an entire city, you see. We hid the entrances in places that most Muggles or wizards would never go to or touch, such as alleys. To be extra safe, we carved intricate seals on these entrances that only Kabora know. No doubt you saw Faye drawing some crazy geometric doodle on your way here, right?"

Draco nodded. "But what does this have to do with Bunifa?"

"Hang on, I'm getting there! Well anyway, it turns out Charice isn't your average witch. She was on to us, but of course we were too cocky at the time to care. It turns out that she managed to 'hack' one of our seals using a spell she developed herself. Since then, we've had to hold her here. She got assigned to be Faye's Navi, and the rest is history."

By now, Draco was already sitting down in one of the chairs with Maxx in the chair next to him. Requiem's director talked vividly as if he and Draco were old friends. Draco started to understand what Faye meant by "lax with formalities."

"But if that's so, then why isn't Bunifa here?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. That brings me to why we brought you here in the first place. Faye's squad actually had two missions. The first was to, of course, kill as many Death Eaters as possible in the alloted time that they were given. The second was to safely escort a Mr. Harry Potter to our facility for training."

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, Potter. Faye and the rest of the squad carried out their first mission with flying colors, as you know already. There was only one problem, Draco. Do you know what that is?" Draco shook his head. Maxx suddenly became very pensive; he bent his head down and closed his eyes, as if he was in prayer.

"Faye became too attached to you to kill you. That's why she put off the assassination attempts for so long. Eventually, I had to send her a letter reminding her why she was over there in the first place, and to remind her that she didn't have much time left. She would either make her move soon, or I would have to send in some other troops, and have her. . .reprimanded for her failure. She sent back a reply explaining how valuable you were to me and my company. The main reason was because she knew that you and Mr. Potter were intense rivals. She deduced that if we could train you, then you would supply some . . .motivation for our guest."

"So in other words, I'm supposed to be taught all this crap for killing people that I've been told all my life that I'd be working with, just to sit back and flaunt it at stupid Potter?" Draco growled, "You're holding my mother captive for this?"

Maxx smiled deviously, "You didn't let me finish. I have also been informed that your inner powers have been awakened, Draco- the magical ability that sleeps within all humans and humanoids alike. This would be the first time in ages that we would be able to study such a human, and I don't think that our R&D branch would like to miss such an opportunity to learn more about the similarities between humans and ourselves. And at such an opportune time, too! Right before the second great war that decides the fate of humanity starts. . .!"

"Oh, great! So now I'm supposed to be some guinea pig now too!" Draco shouted as he jumped out of his chair.

Maxx chuckled quietly. "I guess so, that is, if you ever want to see your mother again. But don't worry, there are some up sides, too." he said calmly.

"Oh, really? Like what!"

"I'll gladly let you use your new powers, as well as work off your frustration, on Mr. Potter; as long as you don't kill him, of course. Dumbledore would never forgive me."

Draco paused for a moment. The chance to mess with Potter and not worry about being caught? He grinned at the thought.

"So then, Maxx, when do I start?"


	15. Requiem Military Academy

The Princess of Darkness

Chapter 15: Requiem Military Academy

' Well, I certainly wasn't expecting THIS,' Draco thought sarcastically. He was standing in a long line in a cramped building. Maxx told him to go here to sign up for training. He wasn't expecting there to be such a long line for a death squad. He eyed a small group of giggling girls talking excitedly about the days to come.

"This place reminds me of something my human friend read about in Muggle Studies. What was it now? The Dee-Emm-Vee?" a girl with pigtails said. All her friends laughed softly. Draco could tell that they had no idea what this "Dee-Emm-Vee" was.

"What, you mean Muggles have whole buildings dedicated to waiting in line?" a girl asked.

"No, silly! It's not dedicated to waiting in line! It's so that Muggles can get small sheets of paper or type on Compu-tators."

"Compu-tators? Computing potatoes? That doesn't make sense," said another girl.

"I dunno. Maybe it's existence is for comic effect so that Muggle comedians have something to talk about? Who knows! Humans sure are strange, huh?" the pigtail girl said. The whole group burst out laughing while Draco just rolled his eyes.

"NEXT!" called the exhausted woman at the window at the front of the cramped building. Draco shook his head in exasperation. This was going to be a long day.

000000

A few hours later, Draco was sitting in a room with a stern looking middle-aged man wearing uniform robes similar to the guards. He also had a white armband, but he had numerous pins on the lapel of his jacket signifying his rank and job. A pocket watch dangled from his chest pocket.

"Okay son, yer here to apply fer classes, right?" the man asked in a deep southern drawl.

"Um, classes, sir?" Draco responded.

"Yes, classes! Why else would ya be in a registration office!" the man barked impatiently.

Draco dug around in his robes looking for the letter that Maxx gave him. He had no idea what it said, but he hoped that it would explain everything. He handed it to the man. He opened it and scanned through it.

"Well, this should make things go a bit smoother. This letter already assigned a squad in th' Serpent Brigade for ya."

"What's the Serpent Brigade?" Draco asked.

The man stared at him incredulously. "Wow, ya really are ignorant, aren't ya, boy? What use the Director has with a half-wit human child such as yerself I don't know. Fortunately for you, it's not mah place to question orders from tha higher-ups."

Draco suppressed a glare. This man didn't seem like the type to be messed with, and many years in Slyterin taught him to pick his fights wisely.

"Well anyway, this organization is separated into four sections called 'brigades'. Tha Serpent Brigade is our assassination squadrons. They're the guys who eliminate small groups a' Death Eaters. They're basically the stealth operations group. Tha Tiger Brigade's our main army. They handle larger groups of Death Eaters who're actively terrorizing the public. Tha Phoenix Brigade is tha aerial assault section. They fly on brooms, in case you're too stupid to know what that means. They mainly gather information, but 're often deployed as backup for tha other groups. Tha final and largest brigade, tha Tortoise Brigade, is our home defense and operations section. This includes all instructors, R&D scientists, security officials, et cetera. They're also tha headquarters of all tha Navis. You DO know who they are, right?" the man looked at Draco skeptically, and Draco nodded back.

"Good. Maybe yer not as uninformed as I thought," he replied, "This note also has a prepared list of classes for you to take. Director Sonata musta really taken a likin' to ya, kid. I'll arrange for yer stuff t' be delivered to tha house yer stayin' at and . Here's tha address yer class schedual. Don't go losin' it now, ya hear!" Draco put the piece of paper in the pocket that previously held the note.

The man checked his pocketwatch. "If'n ya hurry, ya might make yer alchemy class. Take a right on tha next street 'n' follow tha signs. Ya shouldn't miss it, but I dunno. . ." Draco abruptly stood up from the chair just in time to hear the man mutter something about ignorant humans wasting his time.

000000

Draco raced down the pale linoleum hallway until he reached a door labeled "Alchemy Classroom 267." After checking his schedual, he walked in slowly. He immediately felt lightheaded. The fumes from the various chemicals sitting on a desk in front of the blackboard made his eyes water. As he looked around, he noticed that the desks were elevated, and seemed to crowd around the front desk in a semi-circle pattern. Another desk near the front of the room sat tucked away from all the others; Draco deduced that it was the instructor's. A few windows on the far side of the classroom were open. Many of the students were already seated and talking loudly to one another. Draco found a seat near the middle of the classroom. He realized that he was next to the same group of girls from the registration office. The pigtail girl sat near a window. A polite looking girl sat up straight next to her while writing a reply to the note that a girl with beaded hair wrote her. Draco hardly noticed the door opening until a sharp voice said, "Everyone's eyes to the front, please."

A tall man who didn't look much older than Draco stood at the front of the room with his wand in hand. He had short hair with a waterfall of bangs that fell down the front of his face and covered his right eye. The one visible cold golden eye scanned the room. His very presence demanded attention and respect. Draco almost felt a shiver up his spine.

"We will continue the work that we started on yesterday today. I expect to see a finished product soon. You will be graded for accuracy this time and would you please stop talking for once, Mr. Alfirk? Also, what do you have there, Miss Capella?" with a deft raise of his wand, the note that the polite girl was writing was lifted up into the air. She tried to catch it with an embarrassed look on her face, but she failed. She sat back down with her hands in her lap and her face bent downward.

The instructor caught the note without a second glance. He quickly scanned over it. At one point, he raised an eyebrow. He pointed his wand at the note and it burned to ashes. He stared at the trio of girls for a few seconds. "While I am very flattered that your friend Miss Romeria thinks that I am, and I quote, 'so un-fucking-believably hot' end quote, I don't think that this is an appropriate topic for class at the moment," he said with a smirk before turning to the blackboard, "Oh, and before I forget, I think that I should inform the class that Miss Wheeler has a crush on someone in this room. I don't consider myself to be so heartless as to reveal who it is," He continued to write illegible letters on the blackboard while the class all had a good laugh. The three girls were both blushing like mad; the girl that Draco assumed to be "Miss Wheeler" looked like she was about to murder the teacher, while "Miss Capella" looked like she was on the verge of tears. Draco already decided that he didn't like this alchemist person. The man in question simply walked over to his desk and wrote on a piece of parchment. Draco got up and went over to him.

"Um, excuse me, sir? I'm new and I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he asked. The man at the desk looked up at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"So you're the human boy I was informed of?" he said skeptically, "I am Professor Morningstar. We are currently extracting the salts from different herbs to study their alchemic properties. There's a book under your desk. Use it." He turned back to his work. Draco could see that he was drawing a symbol that looked very similar to the designs on the seals to the city entrances.

"But sir, I-"

"Is it really that hard to understand? I'm busy. If you need to ask any questions, go ask someone else. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help," He glared up at Draco, "Not to mention that there are these amazing inventions in the back of your book. Perhaps you've herd of them? They are an 'index' and a 'glossary'. Or are humans so prehistoric that they haven't invented book appendixes yet?" Draco could feel his temper flaring up, but he knew better than to pick a fight with a teacher, so he sat back down and paged through the textbook while eyeing Professor Morningstar angrily.

0000

When Alchemy class was over, Draco had to report to a field for basic training exercises. He read that he was classified as a pyromancer, or someone who's inner magical powers were mostly influenced by the element of fire. When he made it to the field he saw many young men and women in uniform on the field in semi straight lines. As Draco walked around, many of them stopped to stare at him. For the fifth time today, he felt very alienated. 'Maybe this is what its like to be a Mudblood' he thought.

He didn't have much time to think though. A loud cry in a strange language echoed across the field. All the soldiers immediately jumped in straight lines. Draco struggled to find an open space. He ended up on the second row next to a muscular man with spiky, red tipped hair.

The drill sergeant was a short (for Kaborean standards, this is about 5'6") woman with mousy black hair in a messy ponytail and lips pursed in a thin line. She wore a heavily decorated uniform with a yellow armband with a tiger printed on it. She paced up and down the lines yelling in the strange language of the Kabora. Occasionally, the soldiers in line would answer in a booming voice "OJ MUJ'KO S'XAOV!" Draco just blinked and occasionally moved his head from side to side.

The woman stopped in front of him and looked him up and down. "N'XO VODK OI AD IDAVEHM, JECTAO!" she barked.

"Sorry, what?" She repeated herself.

"She wants to know why you aren't dressed properly," the man next to him whispered.

"Tell her that I haven't gotten my robes yet," Draco whispered back. Suddenly his face contorted. He could feel a surging pain in his gut. He felt an equal pain in his neck when he felt a hard ax kick smash him to the ground. Once again his vision blurred; he could feel blood trickling from his mouth. The man jumped out of line and conversed rapidly with the crazy woman. He also got punched for interfering, but another drill instructor started yelling at her. Instructions were given to the spiky hair man who gave a salute. Draco could feel his body being lifted up before he blacked out.

00000

"Hey, you alright man?" said a calm voice. Draco opened his eyes and saw what looked like a swirling vortex of black, red, and a pale skin tone. When his vision cleared, he saw the kind face of the man that rescued him from that crazy lady.

"What happened?" Draco said lazily.

"Well, you got the crap beat out of you for being disrespectful to Master Chief, and I got permission to get you an ice pack," said the cheerful man.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"The name's Azrael. Who are you?"

"Draco. . ."

Azrael's eyes widened. "You're that new human kid, huh? No wonder you didn't understand what the hell Master Chief was saying!"

"Is class still in session?"

"Not anymore. You were knocked out for most of it. So, where're you staying?"

Draco took out the piece of parchment from his pocket. Azrael told him that he could take him there, because conveniently enough, that was where he lived. He lifted Draco's arm over his shoulder and together they walked toward the residential area of the campus. Draco found Azrael to be easy to talk to, so he took this time to complain about everything. Azrael laughed when Draco told him about the registration and scowled when he talked about Professor Morningstar.

Finally, they arrived at the house. Azrael helped him into a cozy looking living room. There was a couch where someone was reading, and a Muggle entertainment box thing that two girls were watching from beanbag chairs on the floor. Behind the entertainment box was a flight of stairs that Draco assumed leaded to the living area. He could see the opening to the kitchen in front of him where a boy was cooking dinner.

"Hey, everyone! We're home!"

Draco almost fell to the floor in surprise. Al came out of the kitchen holding a pan of sauteed onions, Professor Morningstar stopped reading his book, and Wheeler and Romeria stopped watching the box. But his biggest surprise was when Faye Thompson walked down the stairs with her hair twisted up in a towel.

00000000000


End file.
